Stuck
by ifihadthegutsto
Summary: One peaceful day at the Palm Woods, a familiar character from the boys' past returns. They mostly feel love for her, in a brotherly way, but does a certain smarty pants like her as more than friends.. or at least did a long time ago? R/R!
1. One of the Guys

Hola readers and BTR fans! So, this happens to be my very first BTR fic, but I got bored last night after a long day of watching it online, and this little tale came to my head. Basically, it's one big LoganxOC/LoganxCamille fic, with a bunch of other stuff too! I really enjoyed reading this first chapter (and the others I wrote at one am...), so I hope you enjoy reading! This first chapter is a little bit of a flashback from the boys' past, as well as a good introduction of the character of Abi Nielson, read away :)

_**Disclaimer: Oh please, I wish I owned Big Time Rush... but Abigail is actually my own creation.**_

**Chapter One : One of The Guys**

_**About Six Years Ago...**_

Abigail Katherine Nielson tugged her Maple Leafs jersey over her head, pulling her long, curly brown hair free of the collar.

" I call shot gun!" she called, heading for the door.

"Not if I get there first!" Kendall challenged. The two stumbled toward the door, pushing each other back.

"Careful you guys, you're gonna fall and crack your skulls open!" Logan warned as he slipped his boots on. Carlos pushed past the paranoid boy, sending Logan face first into the floor.

"If you all wore helmets like me, you wouldn't have to worry about all that safety stuff" Carlos said matter-of-factly, patting his helmet. Logan glared after him as he picked himself up off the floor.

"That's the spirit Carlos! Stop being such a downer Logie" Abi teased as she scrambled into the front seat.

"I'll stop being such a downer when you guys all stop being so crazy" Logan countered. Abi rolled her eyes. Kendall pouted as he took his seat in the back.

"No fair, you tripped me!" he burst.

"It's not my fault I have better tricks than you" Abi said with a smug smile. Kendall stuck his tongue out at her in reply.

"Hey now, that's enough, Kendall, you can have the front seat on the way home from the rink" Mrs. Knight intervened as she strapped Katie into her booster seat.

"After me and Logie kick your butts!" Abi said. That was followed by more tongues being stuck out.

"Hey, where's James?" Carlos asked. Everyone suddenly noticed the boy's absence from the van. Then, as if on cue, James came rushing out of the Knight home.

"Wait, don't leave without me! I had a ketchup stain on my new shirt and I had to get it out!" he cried as he clambered into the van.

"Dude, it's a shirt" Kendall said. James looked at him, dumbfounded.

"It's a _new_ shirt" he corrected. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Aww, poor James-ie poo" mocked Abi. The pretty boy gave Abi a glare that could burn holes in a wall, but she simply smiled in return.

"Don't worry, you'll feel better when we beat her and Logan on the ice" Carlos suggested. James' frown turned upside down.

"I do already"

"Too bad you guys are gonna be the ones being beat!" Logan insisted.

"Yeah right, it's two on three, you'll never win" Kendall said smugly. Any other guy besides Kendall, Carlos, James or Logan would have also pointed out the fact that Abi was a girl, but she was hardly a girl to them. To them, she was just one of the guys, another ten year old boy to play hockey with, a best friend.

Abi looked at Kendall with fierce determination, "But me and Logie always win because we're smart and we can do anything together"

She and Logan's eyes met, and they smiled in unison as the van pulled out of the driveway.

**_So, what did you think? Thoughts on Abi? Thoughts on 10 year old Big Time Rush? Any thoughts at all? Ideas for future chapters? Drop me a review, and I'll love you forever! Ps. The next chapter will be up soon!  
_**


	2. Blast From the Past

Soo, here's the second chapter for you guys. Now we're back to present day, and we're back to sans-Abi, for now. So, here's the deal, I want to throw in some Camille along with the Abi, but I'm not really sure how to set the situation up. The title is 'Stuck' for a reason! Just kidding, the title is 'Stuck' because Logan eventually.. hey, wait a sec, I'm not gonna give it away! Read and find out for yourself! And try to help me with my dilemma if you can!

_**Disclaimer: I now officially own Big Time Rush.. they're tied up in my basement. JUST KIDDING, I don't even have a basement, so I don't own them. BUT, Abi is still held captive in my imagination.**_

**Chapter Two : Blast From The Past**

_**Back To Present Day...**_

Logan smiled at one of the many memories of Abi. It-she-was something he hadn't thought of in quite some time. Abi Nielson had been like the fifth member of their little crew, a good mix of all of them really. She was determined like Kendall, rambunctious like Carlos, hot headed like James, and smart like Logan, the whole package. She was girl, but not really.. she was just a perfect fit in general. Unfortunately, they hadn't seen her since they were twelve.

"Hey, you know who we haven't seen in forever?" Logan asked. The guys all shifted in their lounge chairs to face him better.

"The grumpy crossing guard off maple street?" Kendall guessed. James racked his brain,

"Our third grade math teacher, Mrs. Polinski?"

"The weird corndog guy who used to hang out by the old mall?" Carlos offered finally. Logan gave them all a funny look.

"I meant out of the people we actually liked" he said.

"Hey, that corndog guy was actually pretty cool once you got to know him" Carlos defended. Typical Carlos, getting to know weird corndog guys. Everyone looked at him and he shrugged.

"Anyways," Logan continued cautiously, waiting for another interjection, "I was talking about Abi, Abi Nielson"

"Hey, yeah, what's it been, like four years now?" James agreed.

"Well, her family had to move back to Canada when we were twelve, so yeah" Kendall confirmed. Carlos looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking,

"I wonder if she ever, you know, turned into a, a girl..." he mused.

"She was always a girl, Carlos" Logan explained.

"Yeah, I know that, I think," Carlos stopped to think about it for a second, "But she never acted like a girl"

"He's right, I don't think any of us ever thought of her as anything but one of the guys, _even_ when we started liking girls" James agreed.

"Except Logan" teased Kendall. Logan's face started turning successive shades of red.

"We were elven, and it was a teensy tiny crush!"

"Uh huh, let's call it that" James laughed. Logan's skin burned even redder.

"No other girls would even talk to me! We were always partners, and she was smarter than all the other girls.. how could I not develop a liking for her? It was an inevitability!"

The other guys were all laughing like crazy as Logan babbled on, when Camille approached them.

"Wow, your face is really red" she said to Logan. He practically leaped off the lounge chair.

"Camille, hi!" he exclaimed. He made a lame attempt at making the red go away by rubbing his face frantically, as if it were paint or something. After a moment, he realized just how stupid he was being, and gave up. The boys were still laughing, and now so was Camille.

"Aw, it's okay Logie, since your face is already that red, it won't get any redder when I do this"

"Do wha-"

Logan couldn't even get the whole question out before Camille's hand came in contact with his face, sending him sprawled out on the ground.

"Oh yeah, there's a new girl in the lobby, she was wearing a hockey jersey, so I thought you guys might wanna know" Camille said nonchalantly before smiling and skipping away. The three other boys all looked at each other, all having the same question in mind.

"You don't think..." James started.

"Is it?" Carlos said in disbelief.

"It can't be" insisted Kendall.

"Owwww" Logan groaned as he struggled to pull himself up with the aid of the nearest lounge chair. Then, all four sets of eyes were immediately caught by a slender, tan, brunette figure that had just stepped onto the pool deck from the Palm Woods' lobby, not that you could really see her figure very well underneath the baggy Toronto Maple Leafs jersey that hung from it. Other than that, you could just see the bottom of a pair of cut off jean shorts under the hem of the jersey, and her feet were clad in plain black Converse Allstars. The girl smiled widely as she stood there with her hand on her hip.

"Hey guys" she said cooly. The boys stared in disbelief.

"Abi"

_**Soo, how was it? Gimme a review gais! The first chapter didn't get any, and I'm sad D: ! Even if you hated it, tell me! PLEASE! :D**_


	3. Dogette

Bonjourno! Just so you guys know, even those three reviews made me soo happy :)

So just imagine what more would do ;)

Anyways, I decided that from now on, I have to give a little credit where it's sort of due; to my inspiration AKA my iTunes playlist ;) From this time forward, I'm gonna list all the songs I listened to while writing a chapter. ALSO, I JUST watched Big Time Girlfriends for the first time, hence I JUST noticed that Abi was kinda similar to the character of Sasha, even if the similarities were just part of her acting. BUT Abi is a LOT less girly compared to Sasha, and she's more of the smartass type anyways. :P Just picture Victoria Justice, with less pink, and flowers, but still pretty!

So, here it is :D

ps. I'm sneaking on the computer to write this chapter, so you better enjoy it ;D

MUSIC: Brown Eyes By Lady Gaga (lol, it works, doesn't it?)

9 Shades of Red By Hedley

Stuck By Big Time Rush

Who Owns My Heart By Miley Cyrus

You're So Hollywood By Elise Estrada

I Want You By Kings Of Leon

_**Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Big Time Rush, but I'm working on it! AND ABI is definitely still mine.**_

**Chapter Three : Dogette**

There was a silence between the five teens, mostly out of shock.

"Oh my god, Abi, is that you?" Kendall asked incredulously. The girl put her hand on her chin and cocked her head like she was thinking deeply.

"Hmm, well let's see," she studied her hand carefully, "I think this is Abi's hand," she picked up a piece of her hair and looked at it with mock fascination, "and this looks a heck of a lot like Abi's hair" lastly, she grabbed the hem of her jersey and pulled it out so she could look at the logo, "and Abi never goes anywhere without this, so I guess that means it's true, I'm her!"

The guys laughed at her little acting scene, and everyone came together for a group hug. _'She and Camille should meet, they'd get along' _Logan thought as the group all embraced. The group hug was followed by a quick hug for each individual guy. When Abi got to Logan, the hug seemed to last just a tiny bit longer, but maybe it was just in his imagination. They let go of each other as Logan had another, counter thought, _'Actually, maybe it's best that they __**don't**__ meet'_ he thought as he remembered when Jo had first moved there, and Camille had gone all crazy actress after finding out that Logan liked her. Not that it had deterred Jo, from hanging out with them at least, _'And falling for Kendall'_

Logan quickly righted his mind on the situation, after all, he didn't even like Jo anymore, she was just another pretty girl they'd all chased after _'Oh no, that sounded mean'_ he mentally chastised. God, what was he doing? He was driving himself insane! Bottom line, he didn't like Jo, she was Kendall's girlfriend, and he was happy for them. However, he did happen to _still_ like Abi, which was clearly indicated by the warming effect her smile had on him, but he also happened to like Camille, who would probably be more than a little angry if she found out that their little on again, off again relationship was currently being interfered upon by said hockey playing (not to mention _obviously_ female, despite Carlos' ponderings) old best friend. This was quite the dilemma. Logan shook his head slightly to clear it as he mentally brought himself back to reality, where he was going to choose to not worry about all of that for now.

"So, look at you guys, all post-pubescent and what not" Abi said, not knowing what else to say. It was true, they were all about a foot taller, and their voices were hardly recognizable due to a dramatic deepening since the age of twelve. Carlos turned to Logan slightly, and kind of yell whispered to him,

"What does that mean?" he asked. Logan rolled his eyes,

"It means we're past puberty" he replied. Carlos nodded in understanding, then puffed out his chest like a he-man.

"Yes I have" he said in his deepest voice. Abi smiled and laughed a little. _'same old Carlos'_ she thought. Then, James did a little smooth slide to stand in front of the other guys, and closer to Abi.

"And so have you" he said flirtatiously, with a little flip of his hair. Kendall's hand immediately came in contact with the back of James' head, and he dragged the taller boy back to his previous spot beside the others. "Ow man, that hurt!" James protested, then he pulled out his lucky comb "And you messed up my 'do"

_'same old James' _Abi thought.

"Yeah, remember 'ladies man' James, from sixth grade?" Kendall asked. Abi nodded, "Well, get used to him, because he _never_ left" Kendall continued. Abi nodded again, this time with fake "OMG"ness. All of a sudden, a realization hit all four guys at once; They were in LA, and now Abi was here, with no explanation, and she was supposed to be in **Canada**. How and why the heck was she here? Kendall was the first to approach the matter, going into full on big brother mode.

"Wait a minute, don't take this the wrong way, because we're all ridiculously happy you showed up," The guys all nodded profusely, "but why are you here?"

Abi stopped to think about how she could answer the question. She could cut straight to the point and let them know why she'd suddenly appeared at the Palm Woods, _or_, she could mess with their heads a little. Let's just say that Abigail Katherine Nielson was never one to turn sown an opportunity to mess with peoples' heads, especially those who she loved. She drew in a long breath, but looked to Logan quickly, willing him to keep his smarty pants mouth shut. Even when they were little, he could always tell when she was lying, and he would surely cut off her fun. She remembered when she used to mess with their other friend, Jenny Tinkler, and she would be able to convince all the others she was innocent, but never Logan. She would get in trouble because Logan was also bad at lying and/or covering under pressure, but it was worth it because for some reason Abi had never really liked Jenny Tinkler. The girl was too perky, too loud, too preppy and _wayyy_ too destructive in her own opinion.

Just like those times, Logan started to open his mouth to say something along the lines of "and tell us the truth", but when he caught Abi's eye, he stopped. There was just this twinkle in her big brown irises, one that only he could seem to detect.

Satisfied that Logan wouldn't rat her out, Abi started in to tell a tale of grandeur, but was cut off by Kendall asking more endless questions,

"Are you in trouble? Are you running away from something? Is there someone we need to beat up?" he said quickly, going into big brother mode again. _'same old Kendall'_ Abi thought with a smile. Then she laughed at the fact that Kendall thought that she would actually come to them for help if she needed someone beat up. Heck, she would have the person dead and buried before the guys even showed up. But that wasn't what she was going to tell them right now. The story quickly fell into place in her head.

"Well, actually, I am in trouble, _a lot_ of trouble" she said with a dramatic flair. Kendall, James, and Carlos all got closer, ready to here a nasty and shocking tale, and Logan just smiled and shook his head at their naivety. Sure, Abi was a good liar, but this was a bit over the top and an obvious rouse. After all, she had been smiling and hugging just moments ago, and now she was looking frightened and crazy eyed, like she was on the run from a mad man or something. Had her acting talent ever bloomed.

Abi opened her mouth to continue, but Kendall's phone rang. He grabbed the incessantly chiming device.

"Hold that thought," he said. He went to answer the phone, but paused, "Wait, can that thought be held, or is this urgent?" he asked, seeing that it was Gustavo, probably calling to rant.

"Nah, answer it" Abi replied, immediately going back to calm and chill. Kendall pressed the speaker button on his phone.

"What up?" all four boys answered at once.

"Is she there yet?" Gustavo asked, a little anxious. The boys looked at each other, confused. Abi pouted a little internally, her fun spoiled, but nonetheless her mouth curled into a smile. Logan looked at her, pieces falling into place, but he was still confused.

"Is who here yet?" James asked. Gustavo heaved a sigh.

"Abi Nielson" he answered. The boys looked at her, then back to the phone. Carlos looked giddy,

"YOU BROUGHT HER BACK, YOU BROUGHT OUR BEST FRIEND BACK!" he said loudly.

"Best friend, what? Huh, strange coincidence, because assuming she's there, you're looking at the newest member of the Rocque Records pack, the dogette to you dogs"

The guys' jaws all dropped simultaneously as they looked at Abi in shock. She simply smiled broadly and shrugged. She saw the joyous look in Logan's brown eyes, different from the others' happiness, and smiled even wider, if that was possible.

_**How will the boys react to the fact that Abi will be recording with Rocque? Will Logan be able to prevent Camille from going "crazy actress" on Abi? Will Abi confess her potential feelings for Logan? All these questions and more will be answered, as long as you tune in next time.. jk (about the tuning in, this isn't TV), but seriously, I'll update soon, potentially tomorrow ;) REVIEW!**_


	4. Brown Eyes

God, you have no idea how well the song Stuck fits my life today, like seriously. In the middle of a perfect day, I'm trippin' over words to say? Heck yes I am. Anyways, I ramble. So, I noticed that things were moving along kinda slow with this story, and I decided that Ima put a bit of a time skip somewhere in this chapter, after Abi explains the Rocque thing maybe. Also, I felt kinda bad about leaving James and Carlos without girlfriends, since Kendall's got Jo and now Logan apparently has TWO girls after him, so I made up a character that they can fight over. Enjoy :)

Music: Nothing Even Matters By Big Time Rush

Raise Your Glass By Pink

_**Disclaimer: One for all the haters, two for all of those who try to shut us down, they don't even know. There ain't nothing they can do to try and tear us apart.. except you know, sue me, hehe. So, yeah, I don't own BTR, but I do own Abi, and Kelsey. I also don't own the song Brown Eyes by Lady Gaga.**_

**Chapter Four : Brown Eyes**

Now sitting down in the Palm Woods lobby the boys hounded Abi with questions.

"Whoa, slow down. One at a time" she said, not able to hear herself think.

"I call first!" James declared speedily. Abi looked at him, "Alright, how did Gustavo find you? Any crazy schemes, car borrowing, or ultimatums made by friends?"

Abi had an extremely confused look on her face.

"The only reason we're here is because Gustavo wanted Kendall, but he wouldn't go for it without us" Logan clarified, Abi nodded in partial understanding.

"But he likes us all now!" Carlos added. Abi laughed a little.

"Well, I can't say I can relate, I just walked in and auditioned one day 'cause I was bored, and Gustavo was in town" she shrugged.

"You were _bored_?" James said in disbelief. There was an angry red creeping up his neck.

"Whoa, calm down James," Kendall said. James huffed and sank into his chair. Kendall turned back to Abi, "So, you must be pretty good if grumpy old Gustavo picked you out of anyone else, what did you sing?"

Abi blushed a little, and averted her gaze away from them, especially Logan.

"Uh, you know, just some, uh, Be..yon..ce?" she said, it sounding more like a question. She couldn't think of some other girly artist to say, and she certainly wasn't going to tell them the truth. How awkward would it be if she were to just come out and say "Oh, just this cheesy song I wrote about Logan when I saw your guys' poster at the mall, and I realized I missed him a lot because even though we were twelve, he was the closest thing I'd ever had to love" ?

The boys all looked at her strangely, and none of them bought it, but they decided not to push it.

Logan wondered why she would so obviously lie about her audition song, and made a mental note to ask her later, when the other guys weren't alone. They never kept anything from each other, and even though it had been years, he could already feel things going back to the way they were.

"Okay then, sing something for us!" Carlos encouraged. The rest of the guys all nodded and there was a little chorus of "yeah"s. Abi panicked. It had been a little difficult auditioning for Gustavo, never mind a whole lobby full of strangers. However, she wasn't going to admit her fear to the guys, she was the fearless one after all.

"Um, maybe later, I'm pretty tired, and I've been practising all week, so my throat is a little raw," she said. Completely by accident, her eyes met Logan's for a split second as she smiled at the boys in apology. She looked away quickly, but it was too late, Logan already knew she was lying. Luckily though, he just smiled at her and didn't say anything. Abi smiled again at him in thanks, and admired how his smile lit up his whole face, and made his warm brown eyes sparkle like a little kid's.

_'I guess it's just a silly song about you, and how I lost you, and your brown eyes'_

_**About a half hour later...**_

Abi marvelled at the Big Time Rush abode. It was significantly nicer than her own, which she was sharing with her cousin Kelsey. _'Hehe, they're not gonna be thrilled when I tell them about that'_ she thought as she walked around the apartment. Her cousin Kelsey was.. an acquired taste, and the boys knew that first hand. She'd always been around when they were young (she was only a year older), and she wasn't the nicest. She was bossy, obnoxious, and loud. Once, she'd even made Logan her servant, Kendall her horse, Carlos her jester and James her _king_. In any other circumstances, James would have approved, but Kelsey had been _obsessed_ with him. It was weird, even at the age of nine.

"Wow, this place is _a lot_ nicer than my place" Abi said as she plopped down on the couch, "I hope you know that I'll be here all the time" she added with a grin.

"We wouldn't expect anything less" Kendall said as he opened the fridge to grab an apple.

"I can't believe we're neighbours, this is gonna be so cool!" Carlos said as he popped out of the bottom of the swirly slide. Abi smiled. What luck she had, ending up in 2L, right next door.

"You know it!" she agreed. Then, Mrs. Knight came walking out of the bathroom,

"Hey guys, whose her- Abigail, hi!" she said happily. Abi Nielson had been a near permanent fixture in the Knight home before she moved, just like the others.

"Hi mama Knight!" she returned. Mrs. Knight rushed over to hug Abi.

"Sweetie, what are you doing here?" she asked after they let go.

"She's gonna be singing for Rocque Records now" Logan interjected.

"Just like us!" Carlos added.

"And all she did was audition" James grumbled.

"That's great!" Mrs. Knight said, shooting James a little "hey now" look, "I didn't even know you sang, it's been so long, why don't you sing us something?" she suggested. Abi panicked, again.

"Well, like I told the boys before, my throat's kinda raw from practising, so maybe another time" she said. Even in front of almost family, she was totally chicken. Logan just looked at her quizzically. Was Abi Nielson scared, for once? Mrs. Knight nodded in understanding.

"Alright then," she said, "So, who's staying with you, you're not living all alone, are you?" she asked. This was the part where the boys would all hide and rock back in forth in the fetal position.

"Um, no, I'm not" Abi replied carefully, "I'm, uh, living with, Kelsey" she coughed out. The four boys all got looks of terror on their faces, and James whimpered a little. That girl made Mercedes Griffin look like a freaking angel.

"Oh, I see, well, aren't you guys a little young to be living on you're own" Mrs. Knight said.

"Have you met my cousin? I think she'll scare the bad guys off" Abi laughed off. The boys were still in shock.

"K-k-k-Kelsey M-m-m-Moore?" James stammered.

"Yep" Abi replied innocently. Just then, there was a bellowing in the hall,

"ABIIII, I'M BACK FROM MY CELEBRATION SHOPPING SPREE, WHERE ARE YOU?"

James hid behind Logan, realizing that the door was open, and Kelsey was bound to come in. Sure enough, a blond girl appeared in the doorway... but it wasn't what any of them expected. This wasn't the chubby, coke bottle glasses, angry looking Kelsey they'd known when they were young. This girl was tall, thin, glasses free, and _gorgeous_. The boys' jaws all dropped.

"I think I'm in love" Carlos whispered to Kendall, who patted him on the shoulder. James slid out from behind Logan, and did a hair flip. This girl could stalk him any day.

"James, OMG!" Kelsey said. James gave a flirty smile and opened his arms wide.

"Hello Kelsey" he said, receiving the barrelling hug from Kelsey. Carlos also got closer to her,

"Kelseeeyy, hey" he said, reminding her of his presence. The girl hugged him too.

"Hey Carlos, you guys are so different!" she squealed. Abi laughed. She'd almost forgotten how much Kelsey had changed since way back when, which clearly altered the guys' view of her. Even Kendall (who she knew had a girlfriend from one of Kelsey's tabloid magazines) couldn't keep his eyes off her.

"Uh, are you sure that's your cousin, because not only has she not made anyone bow down to her, but, well, look at her" Logan said quietly to Abi. She laughed,

"Down boy" she joked, placing her hand on his shoulder. The contact caused an unexpected change in the atmosphere between them, making her remove her hand quickly. They both blushed a little, and turned back towards the others.

"W-want a tour of the place?" Logan asked.

"Sure" Abi replied quickly, following him away from Kelsey and her fans. Awkwarrrrd.

_**Sorry this is just more filler crap, I had to intro Kelsey somehow! I promise that I'll skip ahead further tomorrow when I write.. REVIEW :) !**_


	5. Amazingly Incredible

Hello people of the world! So, I know this update is like a full day late, but that's because I ended up crashing at my friend's place Friday night after a hardcore Gossip Girl marathon, and today (err, yesterday now :P) I was decorating a float, but here I am, exhausted beyond belief, four thirty in the morning, typing up a chapter for all of my fellow BTR lovers. Also, I'm on a total BTR high since I just watched two episodes and now I'm listening to the album on repeat. So, don't worry, I'm definitely not going to crash right now... I may however ramble on, and on, and on, and on, like this. Here it is darlings (:

Ps. LOGAN HENDERSON IS A LEGIT ADRENALINE JUNKIE. 'NUFF SAID. (and I thought I _couldn't_ obsess over him anymore, yeesh)

_**Disclaimer: Still waiting to hear back from Nickelodeon on that belated sweet sixteen present of a certain gorgeous boy band, but until then, Big Time Rush belongs to them. Abi's still mine, so's Kelsey. I also don't own the songs I used in this chapter.**_

**Chapter Five : Amazingly Incredible**

"Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know ma name, but don't you worry,"

"cause you have my hearrrrt"

The music ended and Gustavo jabbed his finger at the intercom button,

"Alright dogs, that's enough for today" he quipped, then leaned back. Kelly pushed the button next,

"And that was great!" she praised, just like she always did. The boys put their headphones back in their places and talked amongst themselves as they exited the sound booth.

"I wonder when we'll get to hear her sing, she kind of avoided it all yesterday" Kendall wondered about Abi.

"Yeah, but she was tired, I'm sure it'll be today, or something" Logan defended. He knew that she was lying just as much as the others, actually more, but he didn't feel like pushing it, or letting them push it.

"Speaking of Ab, I wonder what she's doing today.. maybe we could all head down to the rink?" Carlos suggested. The boys all nodded in agreement, and Logan wondered how Abi was getting along at the Palm Woods. When they'd left that morning, she'd been still sleeping according to Kelsey who'd been leaving to get a jumpstart on some Hollywood sightseeing. Definitely the Abi they all knew and loved, who could sleep a solid twenty four hours if you let her. Logan wondered what she would do if she'd managed to drag herself out of bed. Would she head to the pool, and maybe meet some of the other Palm Woods residents? Maybe meet Jo... _'or Camille'_

Logan took back the thought as soon as he'd had it, reminding himself of the little personal promise to forget about all the possible bad stuff and just enjoy the fact that Abi was back in his life, back in all their lives. Why dwell on things that hadn't even happened... _'yet'_.

The boys were on their way out of the studio when they ran into just who they were thinking about, Abi.

"Hey Abs, we didn't know you were headed here today" James said in a friendly tone. The previous day's flirty misstep was forgotten, since he honestly couldn't even consider her anything but a friend and practically sister. The whole thing was simply a reflex reaction to seeing a pretty girl, it was in his nature.

Abi smiled at the guys and pushed her bag a little higher on her shoulder.

"Hey, yeah, Gustavo just wanted to do some sound test stuff, you know, to find my groove" she said with a little hand gesture added for emphasis on groove, "and there's this photo shoot, which I'm dreading since I highly doubt they'll let me do it in my sweats"

The boys all chuckled a little,

"Yeah, they tend to want you a smidge more dressed up" Logan joked. Abi's eyes met his, and they both automatically diverted their gaze, red creeping onto their cheeks. Abi shuffled her Nike clad feet and adjusted her bag, again. Logan just rubbed the back of his neck as usual.

"Hey, maybe we can finally hear you sing .. ?" Carlos said hopefully. Abi wrung her hands together. She wanted them to hear her sing, she really did, but she didn't know if she could do it just yet, at least not when just looking at Logan made her want to throw up, in a totally amazing way. Just knowing his eyes were on her while she belted it out might cause her to have a heart attack, or worse, a lovey dovey _feeling_ attack. She searched the depths of her vast and confusing mind for just one lame excuse, and came up with the lamest.

"Um, well, it's not like I'll even be really singing for real, it's just some test stuff, so, why don't you guys head home and we'll do that later" she said. The boys all narrowed their eyes a little, but nodded as she waved and smiled.

"Alright, we'll do that" Kendall agreed. Abi smiled again, then continued into Rocque Records. As soon as she was out of sight and earshot, the boys looked at one another.

"Something's up, and we need to find out what" Kendall said, "We should follow her, and listen from outside the booth"

James and Carlos nodded like crazy, but Logan had a hesitant look on his face.

"I don't know guys, she'll sing when she's ready" he said, but they ignored him. He could only imagine the look on Abi's face if she came out of the sound booth and caught them lurking. She would be pissed, and when Abi got pissed, Abi got pranky, and her pranks were never fun for the victim. The others started back to the sound booth, and Logan followed. It wasn't really much of an arm twist, since he _was_ incredibly curious to hear her sing.

They gathered outside the sound booth, and pressed their ears to the door. The sounds inside were incredibly muffled, but they could still hear Gustavo barking out the order for Abi to sing something she liked. Then there was silence, and a crystal clear voice rang inside the room.

"_I see it in the way you would do, when no one else could ever get through_"

The words to For The Nights I Can't Remember by Hedley came out in a powerful female voice, and then there was another pause, and the clearing of a throat. Logan couldn't help but think about how nervous she sounded, for the first time even, he could have swore she heard Abigail Katherine Nielson on the verge of tears. What he couldn't figure out was why she was nervous at all. She sounded amazing as the lyrics rang through the door, and besides, she wasn't exactly known for being that needy little insecure girl.

"_Uhh, actually, I think I'm going to sing that song, that I sang for my audition_" she said.

"_The one you wrote? Fine, go_" Gustavo replied. The boys all pressed their ears even closer to the door, wanting to hear the song loud and clear. Abi cleared her throat once more before she sang again.

_In your brown eyes I walked away  
In your brown eyes I couldn't stay  
In your brown eyes you'll watch her go  
Then turn the record on and wonder what went wrong  
What went wrong_

If everything was everything but everything is over  
Everything could be everything if only we were older  
I guess it's just a silly song about you  
And how I lost you and your brown eyes

In your brown eyes I was feeling low  
'Cause they're brown eyes and you never know  
Got some brown eyes but I saw her face  
I knew that it was wrong  
So baby, turn the record on, play that song

Where everything was everything but everything is over  
Everything could be everything if only we were older  
I guess it's just a silly song about you  
And how I lost you and your brown eyes, brown eyes

Everything was everything but baby, it's the last show  
Everything could be everything but it's time to say goodbye, so  
Get your last fix and your last hit  
Grab your old girl with her new tricks  
Honey yeah, it's no surprise that I got lost in your brown eyes

In your brown eyes, brown, brown eyes  
Your brown eyes, brown, brown eyes  
Got some brown eyes, brown, brown eyes  
Your brown eyes

When Abi finished singing, the boys were practically falling to the floor. She was fantastic! Logan could feel his cheeks burning as they all pulled away from the door. Brown eyes? If only we were older? Would it be incredibly conceited of him to think that the song was about him? But, there was that electricity, that immense spark between them whenever they even got near each other or made eye contact, so maybe the notion wasn't so insane. BUT, it could all just be in his imagination, and even thinking the song had anything to do with him would make him seem like a very big a-hole indeed.

Before they could even regain their composure, the boys were shocked by Abi stumbling out of the sound booth, followed by Gustavo and Kelly coming out of the recording area.

"Oh my god, what are you guys still doing here?" Abi asked, a little frantically. She suddenly realized that they had all just probably heard her sing the song she wrote, while missing Logan, and her fears were confirmed by the burning red blush that was covering Logan's pale face. _'Oh no, he heard, he knows it's about him, GOD_ _DAMMIT_' she thought, her own cheeks burning. Gustavo looked between the five teens confusedly.

"Why are you dogs still in my building, I gave you the rest of the day off?" he asked. However, his question was ignored.

"Wow, Abi, your voice is really amazing" Kendall said. Carlos and James nodded and agreed, and Logan managed to weakly nod, but he was still taken aback by the too well fitting lyrics of Abi's song. She looked at his face again, and knew she had to explain.

"Logan, can I talk to you for a minute, over there?" she asked, pulling him along and not really giving him a chance to say no. The others were confused by the little meeting, being completely oblivious to thick emotional tension in the room.

The two stood there for a second, searching for words to say. Logan wanted to ask her about the song, but didn't, and Abi wanted to tell him about her feelings, but didn't, so they were at kind of a dead end. Luckily, the others were around the corner, not observing the various emotions passing through their features. Suddenly, not having words to say, Logan just reached up, and put his hand on Abi's cheek, causing her face to grow even redder. He went to pull it away, but she stopped him, grabbing his wrist and holding it there. They both just stood there for a second, like that, staring into each other's eyes, almost longingly.

"You know, I really did miss you, a lot" Logan said hoarsely. Abi looked down for a second, but he used his free hand to lift her chin back to eye level.

"I missed you too, a lot, obviously" she said, attempting a smirk, but only giving a weak smile. Logan mirrored the expression. How could you even convey four years worth of pent up emotion in a look, or a conversation even? He had a felling there was only one way to say what he had to say, and it didn't actually involve words at all. Instead, he bent down (since he was a good five inches taller than her), and captured her mouth in a kiss. Abi was surprised at first, in a good way, but after a second, she melted into the contact, pressing her whole self closer to him.

The kiss lasted a moment, then they both had to remind themselves of their surroundings and pull away. They both had ridiculous smiles on their faces as they separated.

"Finally" Abi said jokingly, "I've only been waiting for that since I was twelve"

"and I've only wanted to do that since I was eleven" Logan teased back. They looked down at their hands, realizing they'd locked together, and both couldn't help thinking about how perfectly they fit.

"I knew it! I called it, they're in love!" interrupted a loud voice, easily recognizable as Carlos.

"Awww, how nice" Kelly added. Gustavo sighed.

"Great, the dog's in love with the dogette, NOW CAN WE GET BACK TO WORK?"

Logan and Abi looked to see that everyone had moved around the corner. And were looking at them with happy expressions. Great, her life was turning into a cheesy teen romance novel right before her eyes, but for some reason, just feeling Logan's fingers intertwined with her own made that okay.

Logan could feel his heart beating hard against his ribs, and his normally organized mind was going crazy trying to make sense of all the feelings bouncing around inside of him. He had a whole new awareness for every move Abi made as she looked at the others. Her fingers twisting tighter into his own, her body shifting closer to his chest, the light catching the gold flecks in her eyes. Everything. A million thoughts ran through the forefront of his mind, including one he couldn't shake: How was Camille going to react to this? It plagued his thought patterns and was quite frankly ruining the moment, even more than all the others interrupting it. He just looked into Abi's eyes, and smiled meekly once more.

'_Oh crap'_

_**Soooo? Awesome, right? I know it looks like the end of the story is near, but trust me, it's only beginning. Can you say drama? REVIEW! :D**_


	6. The Other Woman

You guys seriously make me so happy :D

I woke up this morning to find yet another great review, and it's honestly awesome! So, here's the next chapter, lovies ;)

My A/N is a little shorter than usual, huh?

ps. ASOFJUGUGDFHG, I finally got the album, and I live in Canada, so that makes me awesome amongst my friends, at least those that like BTR ;D

Music: Summer Boy By Lady Gaga

Oh Yeah By Big Time Rush

Nothing Even Matters By Big Time Rush

Miracle Sun By Anthony Green

Friends By Hedley

Shelter By Hedley

Bulletproof By La Roux

Kids By MGMT

Truth By Chiddy Bang

_**Disclaimer: -sniffle- No, I still don't own Big Time Rush.. -bawls out eyes-, and yeah, I own Abi and Kelsey.**_

**Chapter Six : The Other Woman**

Reality finally settling in after the glow of the kiss wore off somewhat, Abi realized that she was standing there, clinging to Logan like her life depended on it, and everyone was fawning over the whole situation. Public displays of insanity? Heck yes. Public displays of affection? Not so much. Abi felt the blood rushing to her cheeks as she stood there, and she kind of wanted to move away from Logan as a default defence mechanism, but then again, she really didn't want to. So, she just stood there in a strange mix of awkwardness and comfortable warmth.

However, Logan was far more chill about the whole thing. For once, he didn't mind that everyone was staring at him, in fact, he was kind of completely zoned into Abi, and her only. As far as he was currently concerned. Everyone else could go to hell for all he cared. Including Gustavo, who was now badgering Abi to get back to work. He wasn't ready to let go of her just yet, not right now. Luckily, Abi felt pretty much the same way.

"Uhh, do you think the photo shoot could be rescheduled at all?" she asked hopefully. Kelly, still gushing, nodded profusely, but Gustavo cut her off before she could verbally agree,

"ABSOLUTELY NO-"

His phone rang and he answered it, "WHAT? YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! URRRGGHH, FINE, TOMORROW" he barked, and he hung up. Abi and Logan slumped, ready to hear the rest of the rejection to her request, "Fine," Gustavo said grudgingly. They smiled and Logan hugged Abi tighter from behind, "BUT, only because Marcos is having a "bad hair day", and it's gonna be first thing tomorrow, eight am!" Gustavo added, the teens both nodded, not really caring about the early hour, provided that they got to spend the rest of the day together.

"Okay, great, fine, I'll be there!" Abi said hurriedly. She and Logan nodded like crazy.

"Fine, now leave, I'm sick of you all" Gustavo ordered. Kelly rolled her eyes and followed him back to his office. Once they were gone, James, Carlos, and Kendall all turned back to Logan and Abi, who were ecstatic. The pair looked back at them, and it became sort of a stare off, before Logan broke the silence,

"This just got extremely awkward, didn't it?" he said, slightly rocking back on his heels. Kendall analyzed the situation carefully, still smiling though.

"Hmm, so, we just caught two of our best friends making out, and even though we're happy for them, I think it's safe to say that this is definitely awkward," he replied, "But, I think we've dealt with worse"

Carlos cracked up a little, laughing at memories, "You mean like when Mrs. Forrester caught us going to the bathroom in her front yard shrubs when we were fourteen"

The boys all laughed a little, Abi giving them all looks of disbelief. She'd missed a lot apparently.

"You guys took a leak on Mrs. Forrester's garden?" she said, shocked.

"We had a lemonade drinking contest, and we tried to make it back to Kendall's," James started.

"But, by the time we got to Mrs. Forrester's we couldn't hold it any more" Logan said, smiling awkwardly and shrugging slightly. Abi slapped him on the chest, a little lighter than she usually would, but he still rubbed at the spot, "Ow! We apologized!" he said defensively.

"Still, that's awful, those things were like her pride and joy" Abi remarked. Carlos said something quietly to James, and the taller boy cracked up, looking at Abi, "What?" she asked confusedly.

"He's right, that was so a love tap" James answered. He, Kendall, and Carlos all laughed some more. Abi just glared in their general direction.

"I don't do love tap, but I do do punch you in the face" she said with a smirk. The boys were hardly phased by it, though.

"Oh, come on Abi, you can't tell us that you haven't done anything totally crazy since you left Minnesota" Kendall said. Abi smirked. So many things came to mind.

"Alright, I've had my share of shenanigans, " she admitted. Then, she realized they were still standing in the hallway at Rocque records, "But, how 'bout we share war stories by the Palm Woods pool, instead of here in this lame studio" she suggested. Everyone agreed happily, and Logan let go of one of her hands, still holding the other one as they all started out of the building.

"Aw, look at the love birds" Carlos teased as he got closer to them. Big mistake. Abi smiled, batting her eyelashes.

"You are _so_ funny" she said, giving him what should have been a playful punch on the arm, based on her tone. Instead, her fist hit his bicep with full force. Carlos yelped and grabbed his arm. Abi just smiled and kept walking along side Logan.

"And that is the Abi I know and love.. I mean, we all love" Logan covered. The "L" word definitely didn't need to be pulled out just yet, _'even if it's true'. _He smirked a little, thinking about what James had said before, "but admit it, that was totally a love tap"

Abi smiled deviously up at him as they walked through the door into the outside world.

_**About twenty minutes later, at the Palm Woods...**_

"You actually made me bleed, how did you even mange that?" Logan asked incredulously, looking over his hand, which now had little scabs forming in the spots where Abi's nails had pierced the skin. After his remark, All she had to do was give his hand a good squeeze with her own. She held up her hand, displaying the long and well maintained nails.

"I may not be into most girly stuff, but these babies come in handy" she explained. Logan nodded, looking a little sheepish.

"I see..."

Kendall and the others brushed past them, opening the door to 2J and entering,

"You coming?" Kendall asked Logan. The brunette boy tore his gaze unwillingly from Abi's nails, not wanting to give them a chance to get him when he least expected it,

"Yeah, gimme a minute" he replied.

"Alright" Kendall said, giving quick wiggly eye brows, and going into the apartment. Abi wanted to hit him when she saw the little gesture, but resisted, feeling Logan's non-damaged hand tightening around her own for that very reason. She sighed, looking up at him.

"What exactly does he think we're gonna do in two minutes, in a hallway no less?" she asked. Logan gave her his signature crooked smile,

"I don't know, maybe this..." He kissed her again, and she melted, again. Damn, this boy had so much power over her. She draped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, and he put his arms around her waist, doing the same. It was getting heated, fast, and Abi finally stopped him, taking her hands and pushing him gently away. She gasped for breath, and smiled a little,

"Okay, I'm gonna go get ready for the pool, and you're gonna do the same, before Kendall or someone else comes out again" she said, a little out of breath. Logan smirked at her as she opened her apartment door, and slipped in. He did a quarter turn and made his own way into 2J, with a swagger in his step. When he walked in, everyone except Mrs. Knight was waiting in a line just inside, scaring the living daylights (and apparently the swagger) out of him. He jumped and almost fell over, but caught himself on the door handle. Scrambling to his feet, he looked at them all, standing there with arms crossed, and smug smiles on their faces. Katie put her hand up in front of the boys,

"Alright, pay up, I won the bet with less than twenty four hours" she said. The others all placed five dollar bills in her hand, not even tearing their stares away from Logan. Katie looked back to him once she had collected her winnings, "Congrats on the flourishing young love" she said before walking away. Logan felt his face burning red,

"Can we all just, you know, head to the pool, no questions asked?" he said hopefully. The others smiled a little more smugly.

"Don't worry, I think we all know exactly what just happened" Carlos said. He walked up, patted Logan on the back, and went to go get ready, the others following, but giving Logan approving smiles as they went. Logan also peeled his back off of the door, and followed, _'weeeird'_ he thought.

_**Ten minutes later, at the pool...**_

Abi laid awkwardly on a lounge chair, kind of draping her arms over her exposed stomach. She felt too bare, almost naked in the little purple bikini. Normally, she would wear a t-shirt over the top, but Kelsey had advised, well, pretty much forced, otherwise. She heard her cousin's pushy tone resounding in her thoughts.

"_Look, Abi, I know you've got little Logie hooked, but if you wanna reel him in for the long haul, you need to offer a little more, if you catch my drift"_ the blond had said. Abi frowned a little, trying to decode the comment. Clearly, Kelsey had been directly referring to showing a little skin, but was her remark more double sided than that? Was she referring to, well, _"benefits"_? Abi shook her head to clear it, hoping the guys would show up soon, so she could have a little more to do than just lay there. She still felt odd, in the bikini and nothing else... like a girl, and not an Abi. Ugh.

"Heads up!" called Carlos' familiar voice, and Abi sat up. She caught the flying pool football just before it hit her in the head, and tossed it back to the Latino boy. Finally, they were here.

"Holy, If I didn't know better I'd say you guys were the girls in this situation, I've been here for like ten minutes" she joked.

"Haha, funny" Kendall said. Abi smiled innocently, "But we were all waiting on princess here" Kendall said, jerking his thumb in James direction. The boy was holding a mirror, and fixing his hair. He glared at Kendall, then smiled in the mirror, and tossed it to God knows where.

"I was getting ready to get my tan on" he defended, doing his "The Face" hand gestulations. Abi snorted a little. Those were new.

Logan walked a few feet behind the rest, a little hesitant. He couldn't wait to be next to Abi again, but he was positive that they would run into Camille before long. What would he say? How would he tell her? Did he even have to tell her? They weren't dating after all... so many questions. He finally saw Abi, and gasped a little. This was certainly not the same girl he knew before. She was wearing nothing but a purple bikini (looking a little uncomfortable, mind you), and had certain... assets that she certainly didn't have at twelve. She looked amazing too. The way the sun sparkled in her eyes, and danced off her tan skin, perfection. He had to be near her, immediately.

"Hey" he said with a smile, approaching her and sitting down next to her on her lounge chair. She smiled back at him as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey" Abi said back. She tried to sit up a little straighter. Sure, she wasn't going to change herself just because Kelsey said she had to, but it couldn't hurt to make a few improvements. What if she was right, and Logan wasn't going to stick with best friends Abi? Another comment of Kelsey's stuck in Abi's mind,

"_He may be a super nice guy, but even super nice guys want it all, so keep that in mind_"

She shifted closer to Logan, resting her head on his shoulder. Then, a female voice interrupted her revelry.

"Um, hi" Camille said confusedly. Logan's eyes went wide, and he pulled his arm from around Abi's shoulders, scooting away a few inches. Abi looked at him, clueless about what was going on.

"Camille, hey!" Logan exclaimed, "Uh, this is our best friend from like forever ago, Abi, she's recording with Rocque now" he introduced hurriedly, "And Abi, this is Camille, the method actress queen and person I need to talk to, over there"

Camille followed Logan a few feet away, just out of earshot, while Abi looked on in confusion. What the hell was that?

"Okay, I can explain, I liked her when we were younger, a lot, and she came back, and we kissed and-"

Camille shushed Logan by slapping him across the face.

"I deserved that, I'm sorry"

"No, I was just doing that to shut you up," Camille said with a little laugh. Logan scrunched his eyebrows up in confusion, "You don't have to explain anything to me, I mean, we're not dating anymore, and we agreed to be just friends," Camille explained.

"Oh, right, okay" Logan said, still doubtful of this care free Camille. She was an awfully good actress after all.

"I'm happy you're happy, but I don't see why you haven't introduced her until now, to me or Jo" the girl said. Logan bit his lip. He had reasonable explanation for Jo, he simply hadn't seen her, so he went with that,

"Well, we've all been catching up, and I hadn't seen you guys, so, yeah" he said. Camille smiled back,

"Okay" she said.

"Okay" Logan agreed. Then, they both went back to the others. The boys looked at Logan questioningly, and he just shrugged confusedly.

Camille turned to Abi,

"Well, it was really nice meeting you, but I have to go run lines, so I'll see you all later" she said with a smile.

"Yeah, you too" Abi returned slowly. She was so confused right now.. why had she slapped him?

Camille turned around, and made her way towards the Palm Woods lobby, her sweet smile morphing into a devilish one. Little did Logan and little miss bff know, this was the calm before the storm.

_**OMG, what do you think she'll do? Seriously, tell me, gimme an idea, I have no clue yet :'D**_

_**I know this was a long one, but I had to get through some filler crap, so the next ones should be a smidge shorter ;) Review babay!**_


	7. Heat and Chemistry

Man, this is the third rewrite I've done for this chapter :/

I'm not sure why, but I can't seem to make up my mind about what should be happening here. All I know is that in every version I've come up with, it's mostly Lobi fluff (Hella yes I made a couple name ;) ).. I figured I should at least give them a chance to be happy before things possibly start to fall apart. Whatever, this is what I finally came up with, so I hope it's good.

Ps. This story is still rated T, but when I say T I mean prime time TV T, like Gossip Girl, or Hellcats. Meaning there could be some more mature content in it, maybe. Basically, things will be eluded to, or referenced, but time skips will be employed for anything to dirty, and no details will be shared. That's reasonable, right? AND, be warned, there's some "strong" language in this chapter :P

Music: Love Like Woe By The Ready Set

Stop And Erase By Selena Gomez

I Don't Miss You At All By Selena Gomez

Kiss And Tell By Selena Gomez

321 By Hedley

Ice By Lights

Alejandro By Lady Gaga

Quiet By Demi Lovato

_**Disclaimer: OH NOES, I'm running out of creative ways to tell you I don't own Big Time Rush :O**_

_**I also don't own any of the songs I used.**_

**Chapter Seven : Heat and Chemistry**

_Tap, tap, tap, tap_

Abi's pencil hit the table rhythmically as she worked on some of the school work that was now piling up in her inbox. Sure, there was a school at the Palm Woods, but back in Toronto she'd been taking advanced IB courses in order to get into a good university, for biochemistry, so she could become a biochemical engineer, and she wasn't about to drop them all so she could _maybe_ become famous. So, all her teachers simply e-mailed her everything, and now she was a little behind, with everything going on in the past days.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap_

Kelsey shot an angry sideways glare over the edge of her issue of Pop Tiger, but Abi didn't notice, she was too engulfed in her work, and her music.

"_Well stop and erase, cause I'm gonna wipe that smile off your know it all face_" she sang along quietly. Her mouth may have been humming tunes, but her brain was going a million miles a minute, processing everything she read, and heard. It was a talent of hers, mental multi-tasking. Most could only focus on one thing at a time, either the music or the words, but she could do both.

_'Total mechanical energy equals gravitational potential energy plus kinetic energy.. or m times g times h plus half m times v squared'_ she thought, writing the formula down on the paper in front of her, and subbing in the numbers she was given. She'd already solved at least ten problems just like it and was getting extremely bored with physics.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap_

"That is it! I'm going down to the pool to read this, before you drive me insane, with your singing, and your tapping and, URGHH!" Kelsey blurted. She got off the couch, and marched out the door, slamming it behind her. Abi smiled, and paused her iPod. Now that Kelsey was gone, she could get some real work done. Sure, she could do alright with her headphones in and the constant movement of her hand to keep her sane, but she could only be as productive as possible if her music was blasting around her and she could be up, moving, singing, dancing. She immediately walked over to the stereo, and plugged her iPod in. 321 by Hedley flooded the whole place, and she picked her textbook up off the coffee table, and placed her calculator on top of the open page. She grabbed a pen from her pencil case, and started working.

"3,2,1, It's the final melt down, I want out now" she belted as she read through the problems, scrawling things out on her arm and occasionally punching something into her calculator. She was standing up, and sort of bopping all around the living room. Nevertheless, she managed to finish the rest of the problems in record time. She put down the physics book, and looked at her arms, coated in math. Well, this could be a problem, but oh well. With no room left, she forced herself to take other measures. There was a white board on the wall in the kitchen.. perfect. But, which subject was next? She randomly grabbed a textbook; chemistry. Ordinarily fun, but the unit was stoichiometry, AKA more math. She sighed, but opened the book and set to work as Cobra Starship blasted through the speakers.

"We'll go on, and on, anyway"

She carried her book, and wrote things on the white board as she went. Easy as pie.

Logan and the other guys walked down the hall towards 2J, home from another day of harmonies and ear torture via Gustavo's yelling and screaming. When the passed Abi's door. They all paused at the sound of booming music, and singing along.

"It sounds like a one person party in there" Kendall joked.

"I love those!" Carlos exclaimed excitedly. Everyone looked at him strangely, but he didn't care. The guys all laughed a little, and then all but Logan started into their own apartment. James paused when he noticed Logan wasn't following,

"You coming?"

Logan thought about it. He hadn't seen her all day, but she seemed busy. Oh well, he was going in.

"Nah, I'm gonna see what's going on in there" he chuckled, motioning to Abi's door. James gave an understanding smirk.

"Alright, have fun with that" he said in a suggestive tone. Then he disappeared into the apartment, closing the door. Logan knitted his eyebrows together in frustration. Why was it that every time he went to be alone with Abi, everybody automatically jumped to dirty conclusions? He had just kissed her two days ago for god's sake, they obviously weren't anywhere near... _that._

_'And you never will be'_ his mind ventured. WHOA, where did that come from? Was that what was really lurking in his subconscious? _'Let's face it, it took you four years of absence just to __**KISS**__ the girl, do you really think you'll even dare to __**think**__ about her like that, let alone __**act on it**__?'_

Man, he was mean in his head.

Logan simply shook it off and stepped forward to knock on Abi's door.

"COME IN" she shouted over the music. Logan opened the door, to find the oddest sight. There was Abi, dancing around, covered in pen, a text book in one hand, and a Gatorade in the other. The giant kitchen white board was almost filled with math, and as he got closer, he saw that math also covered her arms, and thighs too.

"Um, what are you doing?" he asked loudly. Abi put the Gatorade and text book down on the counter, and walked over to him.

"Chemistry" she said simply. Logan still looked confused, so Abi explained, "Remember when we were younger, and I would write important hings on my hands and arms?" she asked loudly, over the music. Logan nodded. "Well, it turns out that I work best while moving, and the writing all over myself was a product of that, since the easiest way to move and write is to write on your self... unfortunately, I ran out of room this time, so I moved to the white board"

Logan nodded, mostly understanding. The song changed, to an upbeat sort of pop tune. Abi's eyes went wide with joy, and she started dancing again.

"This, is my favourite song, of all time, for now" she said. "I kinda feel like it don't make sense, because you're bringing me in and then your kicking me out again" she sang. "DANCE WITH ME!"

Logan smiled sheepishly,

"Hehe, yeah, I try to avoid dancing without choreography, it's not usually pretty" he admitted. Abi snorted, and grabbed his hand, pulling him closer.

"Too bad" she said with a smirk. She held both of his hands, and jumped up and down a little. Logan just blushed, not wanting to embarrass himself in front of her. Logan listened to the lyrics, and realized how perfectly they fit his feelings. But no matter, he wasn't going to dance, so he tried to change the subject,

"And how is this getting your chemistry done?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow. Abi stopped and smiled,

"I think we're demonstrating chemistry quite nicely" she said with a smirk. Logan rolled his eyes, but still, their eyes met, and that was it, he was done for, and so was she. There was a stillness for a second, then they both assaulted each others lips. Logan's head was spinning as Abi practically jumped him, not that he was complaining. She pushed them both back to the couch, and they sort of fell backwards into the cushions.

"You're right, this is better than the textbook stuff anyways" Logan said against her lips.

"Damn straight" Abi replied. Things looked like they were just about to get even better, and Logan couldn't help but smirk, proving his subconscious wrong '_HA, I win'_ he thought. Then, the sound of the door could be heard behind them.

"OH MY GOD, WHAT THE HELL, I LEAVE FOR A HALF HOUR AND COME BACK TO THIS!" Kelsey squealed.

"Oh, _shit_!" Abi exclaimed. Startled, she rolled right off the couch, bringing Logan with her. She landed safely on the carpet, but he smacked the back of his head off the coffee table, hard.

"FUCK" he shouted, before he could even stop himself. They both sat up on the floor, Logan holding the back of his head in excruciating pain. This was when they noticed Carlos and James standing behind Kelsey, busting up with laughter. Kelsey still looked horrified beyond belief.

"GET OUT!" she screamed. Abi's mouth gaped, not able to say anything at that moment. Logan just scrambled off the floor, and quickly fled the apartment. Kelsey slammed the door after him, leaving him and the two other boys in the hallway. Carlos and James were in hysterics, bent over with laughter. Logan held the back of his head, trying to make sense of the last thirty seconds that were blurred by the pain.

"Oh, man, you have got to swear more often, it makes everything even more hilarious, and that whole thing was pretty funny to begin with" Carlos said between laughs, his eyes watering. James couldn't even speak, he was laughing so hard. Logan scowled.

"Glad to see someone thought it was funny" he grumbled, turning to enter their own apartment. Carlos and James followed him in and he went straight for the kitchen to get ice. Mrs. Knight was in there, making dinner.

"Logan, what happened, are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"I hit my head off of a coffee table" Logan replied angrily as he opened the freezer door, and pulled out the ice tray. Mrs. Knight handed him a clean dish towel, to wrap the ice in, and he took it gratefully.

"Do I even wanna know?" Mrs. Knight asked. The boys could do some strange things. Logan wrapped up some ice, and put the tray away.

"Probably not" he responded truthfully. Mrs. Knight just nodded, and went back to making dinner. Logan heard Kendall and Katie cracking up suddenly in the living room, meaning James and Carlos had just told them what happened. Were they gonna tell everyone?

Logan pressed his makeshift ice pack on to the back of his head, wincing slightly at the cold contact.

_'I'm sorry? You win? I think not' _his subconscious quipped, _'especially since you're having a mental conversation with your own mind' _

_'Shut the hell up'_

_**Not to toot my own horn, but I think there's some grade A comedy here, no big deal :) I think Logan's going a little bit insane, and Abi might already be insane, but oh well. So, you can REVIEW now, ga'head, do it, click the link, type 'er up, hit send, and voila, it's done! LOVE YOU!**_


	8. Hearing the Truth

Holeh moleh, today was a rollercoaster and a half. FIRST, I was late for school, THEN, I ended up with detention at lunch for having my phone out in chemistry (to check my reviews no less (: ), AND after school I walked home and had this damn amazing conversation with this SUPER hot guy. I think the good balances out the bad over all. Oh, yeah, when I got on the computer to start typing this bad boy, my mom asked me why I was so obsessed with writing stupid fanfics. AASDHNSDFPIHHJNAS:PKF. I just looked at her, dead serious, and said "Because mother, I have fans, would you like to say that to _their_ eagerly awaiting faces?".

Oh man, she looked at me like I was a damn alien :)

Mhhmm, so I decided that I should do something SERIOUSLY overdue here, and that is give a shout out to my readers (AKA fans ;]), and a special one to an especially devoted little typer, Lauren AKA **1WyszLo**! It's your (and everyone's) kind words of praise and encouragement that keep me smiling (and typing faster) on the worst of days. Seriously, keep 'em coming! Okay, I'm rambling, but I'm now going to do a little shameless self pimping, FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! And tweet me, and show me some love! I TWEET BACK! My username is kaddyrosepetal, so do it :)

_**Disclaimer: Do I even have to say it? Fiiine, I don't own Big Time Rush. There.**_

**Chapter Eight : Hearing the Truth**

The guys all finished up at the studio, and started to head out, somehow avoiding Gustavo's wrath. James was for some reason enthralled by his cellphone, but they all figured he was just fascinated by his own reflection.

"It just keeps getting better!" he squealed all of a sudden. They all looked at him with bored expressions.

"Lemme guess, your "perfect smile'?" Kendall mocked.

"Your 'voluminous and shiny hair'?" Carlos said next.

"Or is it your 'flawless smooth skin'?" Logan said finally. These were all things that James commonly went on about.

"You're all wrong, although they were all perfectly reasonable responses, I was talking about all these gorgeous fangirls, on Twitter" he said, surprising them all.

"Seriously? We have fangirls?" Kendall said incredulously. James scoffed,

"No, I have fangirls, but don't feel bad cause-"

"MAN, he's right, look at all these chicks!" Carlos exclaimed, cutting off James self important speech. The taller boy's ego looked slightly crushed as Carlos showed Kendall the screen of his phone, and all the girly obsessive tweets. Kendall proceeded to grab his own phone from his pocket, as well as Logan. They both went to Twitter, and laughed at all the tweets.

"Oh man, this one's asking me to marry her, this is insane" Kendall chuckled. Logan laughed as his own phone finally got to the site. It was overwhelming, all the crazy questions, repetitive "FOLLOW ME 33333 !"s, and other similar sentiments. Then, one tweet seemed to stick out from the obsessive fangirls (mostly because it wasn't all in capital letters, or full of hearts).

**AbiVersusTheWorld** LoganM how's your head? LMAO.

He smiled a little, knowing exactly who it was (obviously), and tweeted back,

**LoganM** AbiVersusTheWorld Well, it's got a bump, but it's fine, and worth it ;)

He was a little shocked, reading the tweet back to himself. He wasn't usually so.. forward? Was that the word to be used in this situation? Kendall spotted the goofy smile on his friend's face, and nudged his shoulder.

"Lotsa cute girly fans?" he teased.

"Yeah, but there's one awesome one in particular" Logan replied, not tearing his eyes away from the screen.

Abi smiled as she read Logan's reply. When she realized they hadn't even exchanged numbers, and she had no other way to contact him, she went out on a limb and searched him on Twitter. Luckily, his account was verified, and she'd ended up tweeting him. It was a total stretch that he'd tweet back though, since she could see all the girls going on, and on, and on. But, he had, and it made her smile immensely so.

**AbiVersusTheWorld** LoganM It better have been ;) You guys done at the studio yet? The pool is lame without all your guys' antics!

She typed back quickly, balancing her laptop on her lap as she lounged on the pool deck. Since she was all settled in, it was work, work, work, and that meant spending relatively little time with Logan, or any of the guys. Hopefully she could go the afternoon without an emergency summoning by Gustavo, and jut chill with her friends.

**LoganM** AbiVersusTheWorld Yeah, we're home bound now, be there in a few :)

Abi read the tweet, and closed her laptop. As she did so, a familiar looking head of blond hair appeared on the other side of the pool deck, but where has she seen her before? Abi thought about it for a minute, and then her question was answered by an issue of Pop Tiger someone was holding up. It had a picture of the girl on the cover, with Kendall's arm around her shoulders. That was it, she was Jo Taylor, Kendall's girlfriend! She was wheeling a suitcase behind her, looking jet lagged, and like she was looking for someone.. probably her boyfriend. Abi stood up, carrying her laptop, and approached the girl.

"Hey, you're Jo Taylor, right, Kendall's girlfriend?" she asked. Jo looked at her with a friendly smile.

"Yep, I am, and you are.. new?" she said, biting her lip like she was embarrassed to forget her name or something. Abi chuckled a little.

"That I am, I just got her like a week ago, but Kendall talks about you nonstop" she said with a smile. Jo's face lit up with realization.

"Oh, you're the boys' best friend from home, Abi!" she exclaimed, holding out her hand for a shake. Abi accepted the handshake gratefully.

"That's me, Abigail Katherine Nielson" she said. She and Jo shifted their conversation over to the lounge chairs so she could drop her luggage, and they took a seat.

"So, I have to admit, I was a _little_ nervous when Kendall said that you moved in next to them, I can be a _little_ jealous, but not after he told me about you and Logan" Jo said, making that suggestive "Gimme all the deets" face. Unfortunately for her, Abi wasn't exactly a kiss (or makeout) and tell kind of girl. She tended to be kind of nervous about talking about relationships, and just thinking about the scene on the couch (and where it could have gone, had Kelsey not walked in) made her blush profusely.

"Heh, well, you have nothing to worry about there, I mean, Kendall's like one of those over protective big brothers to me, we're family" she said, changing the subject. Jo smiled warmly.

"I know, but that's obviously not true of you and Logan..." she said thoughtfully. Damn, she just wasn't going to drop it, was she? She seemed nice, so Abi would give her a little something to chew on.

"Guess not" she said with a smirk. Jo looked at her, seeming to study her features carefully, until she was interrupted by Kendall's' familiar voice.

"JO, YOU'RE BACK!" he shouted. The blond tore her gaze away from Abi's face, and stood up to receive Kendall's huge bear hug, and kiss.

"Yep, just got in like five minutes ago, and I'm glad, New York was _freezing_!" She said. The rest of the guys all followed closely behind Kendall, walking around the embracing couple, and taking a seat near Abi.

"So, I see you've finally met Abs" Kendall said, pulling back a little from Jo, but still holding her hand and leading her over to sit back down.

"Yes I have, and she is as cool as you told me she was" she replied with a smile in Abi's direction. Abi returned the smile as she felt Logan's arm go around her shoulders, pulling her closer. She blushed, and smiled up at him, oblivious to the conversation that the other guys and Jo were having jovially. All she could hear was his breathing, matched with her own. How cheesy could this whole thing get, really? This was _not_ something the old Abi did! She couldn't decide how she felt about the emotional changes she was feeling, was she going to turn into one of those mushy, romantic, starry eyed girls who write lame poetry (or songs) and fawn over every little thing their lover did? GOD NO. At least not more than she already was. Unfortunately, she could already hear the new lyrics bouncing around in her organized mess of a mind. _'You don't want me, no, you don't need me... like I want you, oh, like I need you'_

That was when she realized that everyone was now staring at them as they gazed sappily into each other's eyes, not moving, and barely breathing. They snapped out of it simultaneously, and automatically moved a few inches apart. Everyone looked like they wanted to laugh, but were trying really hard not to as Logan and Abi's faces turned red. Logan was quick to change the subject,

"So, Jo, how was New York anyways? Besides cold?" Everyone slowly started getting back into the conversation, snickering a little here and there, and Jo told them all about her time filming in the Big Apple. Every now and again, Abi and Logan would steal sideways glances at each other, and smile.

Jo was just about to show them all the pictures she took at the top of the Empire State Building, when Katie approached them, a wide eyed look on her face. Kendall was of course the first to become worried, since his baby sister was rarely scared of anything or anyone.

"Katie, what's wrong?" he asked, the concern evident in his voice.

"You guys might wanna go take a look out front, th-they tried to get me to talk, th-they're insane!" she stuttered, then she ran off.

"Out front?" James said confusedly. Everyone looked at each other.

"I'll go see if she's okay, you guys go see what she's talking about" Kendall said. Always the man with the plan.

"I'll go with you" Jo said, placing her hand on his. He took it and led her to find his sister. Everyone else got up and walked hesitantly to the front of the Palm Woods.

What they found there was nothing short of shocking.

"Oh. My. God." Carlos said incredulously. Hundreds of girls and paparazzi alike were crowded out front, bustling to get inside, and a line of security barely blocked their way.

"It's a dream come true!"James said giddily. The boys and Abi got closer to the ruckus, and the crowd seemed to surge forward slightly at the sight of them.

"Logan! Are you aware of the uprising you've caused?" called a reporter. Logan looked to the man confusedly. What in the hell was he talking about?

"I'm sorry?" he asked, getting closer. Suddenly, Freight Train appeared out of nowhere, pushing the man further away.

"I've got it" the bodygurard declared.

"Thanks Freight Train, but I really need to know what they're talking about" Logan declared. He got closer to the mob, and at least a dozen crazy girls reached out to him.

"LOGAN! I LOVE YOU, WHY HER!" screamed one, pointing wildly toward Abi. She caught the gesture, and she too got closer to the wild fans.

"Excuse me? What about me?" she said. The girls glared at her, then turned back to Logan.

"Look at her, she doesn't even know what she's got! And you're flirting with _her_ all over Twitter!" one said furiously. Logan knitted his eyebrows together in confusion. Was this what that was about, the Tweets from this morning? HE didn't get an answer, because Freight Train intervened and pushed the girls away. However, the man from before made it back.

"Mr. Mitchell! Are you aware that you've started the fan girl revolution of the century?" he called. Logan's jaw dropped. Fangirl, _revolution_?

"LOOK, it's her, the little boy stealing bitch!" called an insane girl. A dozen or so cameras flashed, and Abi tried to cover her face as best as possible. Logan quickly jumped in to shield her better, causing more flashes to go off.

"Are you okay?" he asked her. Abi nodded into his chest, rubbing her eyes and trying to regain vision.

"HEY! ALL OF YOU, GET OFF THE PROPERTY BEFORE I CALL THE COPS!" boomed a familiarly annoying voice through a mega phone. Logan and everyone else (besides James, who was loving the whole thing) never thought they'd be so happy to hear Bitters' voice in their lives. The mob slowly started to dissipate and the guys and Abi made their way back to the lobby. Abi was till rubbing her eyes when Kendall and Jo came up to them.

"We saw what happened, what do they all want?" Jo asked.

"They're all angry at Logan and Abi, but mostly Abi" Carlos said.

"Angry, at Abi, why?" Kendall asked confusedly. Nobody really knew the answer to that yet. Logan sighed.

"I'm not sure, but I think it's because I was tweeting her this morning" he admitted.

"Personally, I think they were all l there to see me" James interjected. Everyone looked at him, and he shut up.

"Well, whatever it was about, they're gone now, and Katie's okay" Kendall said. Everyone nodded.

"Speaking of being okay, how're your eyes?" Logan asked, turning to Abi. She was still rubbing them a little.

"Oh, I think I'm gonna live, but my head hurts from all the shouting and flashing. I think I'm gonna go up to my place and sleep it off, maybe take some aspirin" she said. Logan pulled her into a small hug, and kissed the top of her head.

"Okay, see you later?" he asked as she pulled away.

"Yeah, of course" Abi replied. She waved to everyone else and started for the elevator. What in the hell had just happened. One minute all was peaceful, and the next everything was crazy? A Fangirl revolution? Was she gonna be the new tabloid target, the hated girlfriend of a Hollywood heart throb? She hoped not.

Abi had just turned the corner to go to the elevator, when Camille waved her over.

"Hey, Camille right? What's up?" she asked. The brunette girl gave a sympathetic look.

"I saw what happened, crazy right?" she said.

"For sure" Abi replied, "Why?"

"Well, I just thought you should know that this won't be the last time this is gonna happen"

"Oh, yeah, but this will all blow over soon enough"

Camille sighed.

"Maybe, but then something else will happen, and it'll start all over, it's crazy dating a celebrity, especially a guy" she said. Abi scrunched her eyebrows up.

"Yeah, but if I make it big, it'll be the same thing, so whatever" she shrugged.

"No, it won't be... I mean, sure, you'll have some crazy fans, but none as crazy as those ones, the rabid fangirls, fawning over Big Time Rush, and _all_ thinking they've got a shot"Camille explained. This made Abi think. This could go on _forever_? She shook off the thoughts of screaming girls, and instead focused on Logan alone.

"Well, whatever, I'll survive, we'll survive, me and Logan, I mean" she said with a kind smile. Wow, when did she get so mushy? It made her shudder a little. Camille smiled softly back,

I hope so, for your sake, I mean, fans like that can change a person.. see ya later" she said, patting Abi on the shoulder and walking away. Abi was left to think as he pressed the elevator button. Was Camille right? Would Logan's fans change him? It hadn't so far, but they were only starting to get big...

Abi shook off the thoughts as she climbed into the elevator, her head throbbing to the nth degree. But one thought lingered.

_'Am I ready for all that?'_

Camille smiled deviously to herself, mission accomplished. She'd planted the seed of doubt, and sometimes, _that was all it took._

_**Woot! Eight chapters, done! I'm sorry if I'm making Camille seem really bitchy, I do like her, but I need her to be evil for this! Hopefully, I can make up for her badass-ness in future chapters. BTDubbs, this chapter kinda took a turn when I got inspired by iStart a Fan War, lol. I just watched it. xoxo, REVIEW!**_


	9. Tripping

Soo, I'm sorry it took me this long to update, but I've been in some deep trouble lately. I currently have a failing mark in physics, so my parents are revoking my computer privileges until further notice, but don't worry! I'm good at being extra sneaky with my laptop ;)

So, this chapter is kind of dramatic, prepare for a shocker ending. Of course, I can't decide what it's gonna be yet, it's between two choices as I'm typing this, but either way, you'll be freaking out screaming "UPDATE BITCH!" at your monitor (or if you're like me, cellphone) when this chapter ends. Hurrr we go :D

_**Disclaimer: Nooo, I don't own BTR, and it makes me sad, because I think I could make out with Logan Henderson JUST ONCE and die knowing I've lived a fulfilled life… is that weird?**_

**Chapter Nine : Tripping**

Things were blurry and all too bright as Abi walked into Rocque Records. She'd been up until three am speaking with her mother. Her parents were divorcing. It wasn't necessarily a shock though, they'd been fighting even in her earliest memories. When she was young, she used to blame it on herself, thinking she got in the way, but even when she removed herself from the situation, spending the majority of her time at the Knight, Mitchell, Diamond, and Garcia homes, they fought to no end. So, her coping mechanism was ignoring it. She'd ignored it for so long, she was practically numb to it. So, when her mother had called her up on the verge of tears, telling her the news, she'd simply sighed and slouched back, ready for the "we'll both always love you" speech. She'd seen it in the movies, she'd seen it on TV, and she'd watched Logan go through it, so she was pretty much all caught up on the parents divorcing thing. At least that's what she told herself.

Abi's head throbbed as she quickly approached Gustavo's office, and opened the door. She braced herself for the yelling, but she wasn't sure how much she could take today.

"FINALLY." Gustavo bellowed, slamming his fists on his desk. Abi cringed, pushing her knock off Ray Bans further up her nose, battling the bright lights.

Kelly walked over to Abi, closely examining her. The bags under her eyes, the aversion to bright light, the cringing at loud noises.

"Abi, are you hungover?" she asked, almost not believing her own words. Abi thought about the question for a second. It was untrue, of course, but should she tell them that? She didn't really feel like having an Abi pity party about the divorce.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am, but I'm here, and I'm ready to work, so does it really matter?" she said. Even her own sarcasm was making her head pound. _'Note to self, never again get less than five hours of sleep'_ she thought ruefully, plopping down on the couch. Gustavo looked like he was about to burst.

"YES, IT DOES, YOU CANNOT MAKE YOURSELF OUT TO BE A TABLOID, REHAB TARGET BEFORE YOU EVEN HAVE A CAREER!" he yelled. Abi cringed again. Maybe that wasn't the best route to take after all.

"Relax, it won't happen again, swear" she said, trying to keep her tone even. Gustavo took in a deep breath, and Kelly kept a wary look on her face.

"It better not" the large man bit out. Then, Kelly swooped in to quell the tension, or at least try.

"So, today is the day!" she said enthusiastically. Abi took off her glasses, regretting it almost immediately as the light shone into her dilated pupils. She bit her lip, closing her eyes.

"The day for what?" she asked quietly. Gustavo got up from his desk, walking over to stand beside Kelly in front of Abi.

"The day you get your look" he said, like it was the simplest and most obvious thing in the universe. Then, Marcos burst through the door, flashing his camera in Abi's face.

"Smile preety preety!" he exclaimed.

"Oh God, not this again!" she whined. Her last photoshoot was hell, and after all of the flashes and orders, she was informed that it was all being scrapped, useless. And what was this about a look?

"Yes, this again, welcome to Hollywood Dog number five, now get ready for a crash course in LA" Gustavo said. Before Abi could even protest, she was being swept away by a pack of stylists, regretting her decision to come in that morning more and more, and becoming suddenly aware that this whole experience was going to change her whether she liked it or not.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Logan closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep, again. He had nothing better to do after all. Abi was at the studio, and the guys were all just chilling by the pool. Even Camille was at an audition. Nothing. To. Do.

Just as he was about to fall asleep, his sunglasses were ripped off his face, allowing the sun to stream freely into his eyes.

"Hey, what the heck!" he protested, blinking into the light, trying to see who was the culprit. When he finally got his sight back, he saw not one but two people: James and Carlos.

"Have you seen Kelsey?" the two asked in unison. Logan blinked a few more times, and sat up.

"No, why would I know where she is?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Because you're smart?" Carlos offered.

"And you're always with Abi, and she lives with Abi, duh" James said. Logan snatched his sunglasses back from Carlos' hand, and slid them onto his face.

"Well, Abi's at the studio, and I haven't seen Kelsey since she walked in on us, sorry" he said in a clipped tone, annoyed that they'd interrupted his nap for their pointless pursuit of Kelsey. The two boys cracked up a little at the mention of the "incident" in which Logan had acquired the massive bump to the back of his head.

"I almost forgot about that" James said, barely containing his laughter.

"Whatever, can I go back to sleep now?" Logan said, leaning back on the lounge chair. James and Carlos looked at each other, knowing they had the same question in mind.

"Did you guys ever, you know, finish whatever we walked in on?" Carlos asked hesitantly. Logan sat upright again. He knew that his friends would ask eventually, but he was hoping he would have the opportunity to say yes rather than no when they did.

"Well, no" he said quietly. There was an awkward silence, and then James patted him on the back.

"Oh well, you'll get there" he said with his signature smile. Logan rolled his eyes. Everyone knew that James was the only one out of all of them to ever "finish", unless Kendall was secretly farther with Jo than they'd all thought. Logan lay back down and looked up through the lenses of his sunglasses.

"We should go, you know, find Kelsey" Carlos said, killing the awkward silence. He couldn't stand it. James nodded and followed the Latino boy away from the pool. They both waved to Logan, but he was too zoned out to notice. He just lay there, staring up at the sky. He hadn't even spoken to Abi since the day previous, and the paparazzi debacle. She'd said she would see him later, but when he'd gone to her apartment that night, Kelsey had blocked him out, saying that Abi was on the phone with her mother, and in her room. Then she proceeded to declare Abi's room a no-Logan-or-any-boy-allowed zone. He didn't understand why Kelsey felt like she had so much authority, she was only a year older than them, but he supposed that she was doing the right thing in acting as the parent figure to Abi. Her parents had trusted her with their daughter's well being after all. Why they had was beyond him.

"Hey Logan, whatcha doing?" asked a familiar female voice. Was anybody just going to let him sleep? He sat up to see Jo sitting across from him on the next lounge chair, smiling widely as almost always.

"Hi Jo, I was just trying to have a nap, but I'm thinking that's not gonna happen at this point" he said. Jo frowned a little. She hadn't realized that she'd woken him, but oh well, this was a big deal and couldn't wait, and he was up now anyways, "What's up?"

Jo smiled widely again, "Well, I just wanted to tell you that I think Abi's really cool" she said. Logan saw where this conversation was going, but decided to play along… for now.

"Do you?" he said inquisitively.

"I do, don't you?" Jo prodded, smiling still.

"Well, she is my best friend, so yeah, I guess I do" Logan answered, leaning back again. He smirked a little, waiting for Jo to burst and just ask him directly already. He knew she couldn't hold back much longer.

"Best friend, huh? Your best friend like Kendall and the guys, or like more than that?" she asked carefully.

"I don't know, maybe more" Logan replied cryptically. Jo sighed.

"Alright, are you hitting that or not?" she asked, point blank, the fake smile replaced by an expectant, waiting expression. Logan bolted upright, again. He knew she would burst, but he didn't think she would be quite that forward with her line of questioning.

"Why?" he asked, still shocked.

"Because, I know that you and Camille are trying to stay friends, and I think that you need to make sure you only like Abi if you really want to have a relationship with her, and I'm just curious" Jo said nonchalantly. Logan sighed. He really didn't know what to say to that.

"Well, um, thanks for the concern, but I've got it under control" he said hesitantly. Jo looked at him carefully, trying to decode his expression, but gave up out of frustration and missing Kendall by her side.

"Alright, but if you ever need inside advice on girls, I'm here" she said. Logan nodded and Jo walked away. This afternoon was getting weirder and weirder, it really was. What had Jo even meant, by "make sure you only like Abi"? He hadn't really thought about anyone but Abi in the past week or so… did he still like Camille? The more he thought about it, the more he realized that he wasn't really sure. Having Abi around clouded his thoughts up, not even allowing him to think about anyone else. She filled up his heart and his whole world, but he then felt just a little piece of his heart, devoted to another girl, one who had won her way there in the most unusual of ways: with a slap. The whole situation had just changed, and now Logan was conflicted. It didn't feel nice.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Three awful ensembles, four atrocious branding concepts, one Gustavo-quake, and five hours later, Abi stood in the little dressing room, dead on her feet. She lazily shrugged on the black cropped leather jacket, and blinked tiredly at her reflection. Even in her hazy state, she had to admit, she didn't look half bad. Maybe the lack of sleep was getting to her, but she didn't even mind the makeup plastered to her face, or the purple sequin tank top, or the rhinestones on her dark skinny jeans. She did however mind the shiny black platform pumps that she was nervously teetering on. She stepped carefully out of the dressing room, to face the mob of people waiting for her. She brushed a strand of perfectly straightened hair from her eyes, and blinked tiredly, again.

"Well?" she asked. Everyone was silent.

"It's perfect!" Kelly exclaimed. Everyone else nodded in agreement, except Gustavo. He just stood there, looking contemplative.

"Alright, I like it" he finally said.

"And we've determined that the best branding to go with this look is 'Abi', just 'Abi'" the marketing team piped up. Marcos snapped a picture in Abi's face, waking her up slightly.

"Well, 'Just Abi'is going home to take a nap, g'bye" she mumbled, turning to leave, but almost falling over in the heels. Kelly rushed up to catch her.

"Maybe just Abi should get some flats" she suggested. Abi smiled weakly as the stylist team rushed up to exchange her shoes.

"Yeah, thanks" she agreed, slipping her feet into a pair of black flats. She then continued to leave.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going?" Gustavo asked.

"Home, bye, see ya tomorrow" Abi said. She ignored the protests, and left the room. She. Needed. Sleep.

Abi walked through the lobby, anxious to get back up to her room, and sleep. She was completely unaware of the stares and jaw drops around her. She'd completely forgotten she wasn't in her normal attire. In her rush, she ran right into Logan. He caught her before she fell on her tired butt. She looked up into his eyes, and remembered everything Camille had said the day before, about the fans, and the changing. She hadn't even been thinking about it since her mom had called, and everything all of a sudden overwhelmed her. She felt a tear roll down her cheek. What, she was crying? She hardly ever cried! Maybe this whole divorce thing really was getting to her. At that moment, all she could think about was how much she just wanted to curl up beside Logan and bawl her eyes out. She hadn't told anyone about the divorce yet, not even Kelsey, but he had always been her confidante, and it wouldn't be the first time she cried to him about her parents.

Logan looked down at Abi, and saw the moisture forming in her eyes. She looked terrified, and sad, and exhausted all at once. It made his heart tear even more in two just seeing her like that. Abi wasn't like most girls, all whiny and emotional at the littlest things. She was tough, and determined, and she _never_ cried. She hadn't even cried when she shattered her knee cap at hockey practice when they were eleven. He had only seen her cry once, and that was when her parents had gotten in this really massive fight right in front of her, and so she'd shown up on his doorstep, since he lived the closest. But that was four years ago. At this point, it would have had to been something really bad to crack her titanium shell.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked carefully, holding her up. She just shook her head, and led him toward the elevator. He followed willingly, knowing she refused to drop her tough persona in public. As the elevator took them upstairs, he finally noticed that she was dressed up, and wearing makeup. Could that be related to her current state? They made their way to her apartment, and went inside. That was when she finally broke. She started sobbing uncontrollably, feeling the makeup running into her eyes. It stung, but she didn't care. Logan just held her upright, allowing her to sob into his chest.

"My parents are getting divorced" she cried. He rubbed her back comfortingly, knowing she was letting her guard down completely at this moment, and that probably hurt just as much as anything else. He knew where she was coming from, he remembered being in this state. It may have been at a much earlier age, but still.

"It's gonna be okay, it gets better" he said softly, pulling her over to the couch.

"It's not the same! Your parents are friends now, they're civil, and nice to each other, but mine probably won't speak, ever again" she sobbed. Her parents hated each other. Logan didn't know how to respond to that, he really didn't, "They've only stayed together this long because of me, but now that I'm in LA they don't have anyone to pretend for anymore, and they're just ending everything!"

Abi continued to sob uncontrollably as she slumped tiredly into Logan's chest. He needed him right then, but could she keep him forever? Were all the extra benefits really worth risking this, their friendship? She would always trust him, and love him as her Logan, her best friend, her confidante, her safe haven, the smile that made her happy when she was sad, or mad, or anxious, or scared… but was she ready to love him as her boyfriend? She didn't know, and that terrified her. All of a sudden, she needed out, she needed air, she needed to get away from everything. She pulled away from him and stood up quickly.

"Where are you going, Abi, are you okay?" Logan asked, knowing that the answer was no.

"I-I need to get outside, I need air, I need to think" she said, her words thick with tears. She stumbled out of the room, and down the hallway. With no patience for the elevator, she went for the stairs. Logan followed her quickly into the stairwell, watching her trip tiredly over her own feet as she went.

"Abi, slow down, you need to lie down, and sleep" he said. He made a grab for her arm but she evaded it. She started down the stairs, but tripped over herself.

The next five seconds were a blur for Logan. He watched her go head first down the stairs, and yelled,

"ABI!"

He ran down the stairs to where she lay, makeup smeared, eyes closed, breathing erratic. She had smacked her head off the railing, hard, and this time there was no helmet to protect her, "Abi, please, wakeup, please!" he urged, shaking her. Nothing. He shouted into the emptiness of the stairwell, hoping for a reply, "HELP, SOMEBODY HELP!"

'_Oh God, not now, I love her too much, please'_

_**DUN DUN DUHHHH. I told you it would be a shocker/cliffhanger ending ;D It was actually hard to stop writing this, I wanted to keep going… but it was already pretty long :) So, REVIEW, and maybe I'll get the next chapter done sooner ;)**_


	10. Close

Kay, so I know it's been a while, but lately I've been lacking inspiration. So, if this chapter isn't great, bare with me because at least it's up. I'm trying really hard to get inspired again, but all of my writing that I do by hand is starting to take a completely different turn, away from this story all together, so I'm thinking about starting a new fic with my latest inspiration. Don't worry, I'll keep writing this one too, I just need to make room in my head for more ideas. Again, bare with me, because I think I went a little OOC in this chapter, whereas I usually try my best to keep the boys' personalities as they are. Hope it's not too bad.

_**Disclaimer: Props to Nickelodeon and Scott Fellows for dreaming up Big Time Rush, those amazing boys I don't own.**_

**Chapter Ten : Close**

Everyone was on edge. In the air was an obvious mixture of nerves, sadness, and that oh-so sterile hospital charm, all of which was driving everyone crazy, well, crazier than usual. Kendall was pacing across the waiting area, an obviously worried expression on his face, every so often glancing up at Logan, who was staring blankly at the opposite wall, his face unreadable. Carlos was babbling on and on to no one in particular, about all the fun times they'd had with Abi in the past, seemingly refusing to live in the present tragic moment. Mrs. Knight sat with Katie on her lap, the little girl sitting tiredly, mumbling 'shut up' at Carlos every once in a while, only halfheartedly though, as if to try and fane indifference to the situation. Truthfully, she was just as worried and upset as the rest of them, since Abi was always like the older sister she never had, even if she was more like a brother in most ways. The only boy missing was James, who was off to try and locate Kelsey, who had evidently left her phone at home, again. Everyone was freaking out, in their own little quiet way.

"Found her"

In walked a sweaty looking James dragging along a nervous looking Kelsey who was biting her nails. Her right hand looked like it was already bitten to the quick. That was the first sign that Kelsey was going insane over the situation: her biting her nails. She hadn't bitten them since she vowed to get pretty, but that's another story. The blond girl had a distraught look on her face as she collapsed into the chair beside Mrs. Knight.

"How is she, is he alright? MY AUNT AND UNCLE ARE GOING TO KILL ME" she burst out, grabbing onto Mrs. Knight's arm. Mama Knight gently pushed Kelsey away slightly, feeling the circulation being cut off by her tight grip.

"None of us have heard anything yet, but I'm sure she's fine… after all, this isn't the first time she's taken one to the head" she said with a weak smile, desperately trying to lighten the somber mood. It didn't really work, but everyone started thinking about all the times Abi had pulled some sort of valiant stunt, almost every one ending in a hospital trip, usually for more than one person. There was the superman dive off the kiddy slide in first grade, the attempted teeter-totter launch pad in third, leaving her with a broken arm, and both her and Kendall with concussions, and then the hockey fight with Carlos in fifth grade, in which they both ended up pushed over the boards at some point. Unfortunately, Abi had been the one without a helmet, although she didn't even complain of head pain until that evening. That was only a few of her ploys that had left her with any sort of injury, the list went on forever. James stepped in front of everyone, a determined look on his face.

"You know what, Mama Knight is right, " he started. Everyone looked at him with defeated expressions, ready to listen, but doubting that his speech would provide any sort of comfort, "Abi is not some whiny little fragile girl, she's gonna wake up, get up, and walk out of this hospital exactly like she always does, because she's Abi Nielson, and I think we all know that a measly concussion has never stopped her before"

Carlos jumped up, and stood beside James,

"YEAH! We have to stop sitting around and moping, and think positive!"

Everyone sort of nodded, except Logan, who was still just staring at the wall.

"Guys, you don't get it, she didn't just hit her head off the boards, or trip and wipeout, _she fell down the stairs. _She was unconscious, she was barely breathing, her heartbeat slowed… I don't think she's gonna just get up and walk away from this one" he said, not moving his gaze. He felt Kendall's hand on his shoulder.

"Man, I know your inner doctor is saying that, but we just have to have faith" the tall blond said. Logan could feel himself heating with anger. Have faith? _HAVE FAITH? _He felt like he could freak out, just go totally nuts on Kendall for being so naïve… but what was the point? It would only serve to make things worse in that moment, so he just sighed,

"Sure, whatever."

It seemed that Logan's little rant had managed to shut James and Carlos up, and they took their seats, the defeated mood falling over the waiting area again. Kendall walked away from Logan too, leaving him in his own little pissed-off-at-the-world bubble

"Are you all here for Miss Nielson?"

The whole group looked up at the prestigious looking doctor. He was old, but distinguished… certainly a far cry from their usual physician, Dr. Hollywood.

"Yes" everyone answered in unison. They were all on the edge of their seats, waiting for the old man to hurry up and spit out the prognosis. Took another step forward, and drew in a breath.

"Well, it certainly doesn't look like this is her first hit to the head" he said, almost in a comical tone. Everyone let out the breath they hadn't realized they'd been holding. Whatever he was going to say, it certainly didn't seem to be too intense.

"Well, it isn't" Mrs. Knight said, a relieved smile colouring her features.

"Not by a longshot" Kendall added. The doctor chuckled a little.

"I see, well, she has a pretty bad concussion, but she should be fine in a few days," he said, "She's just getting her discharge papers signed now, you're free to go see her"

The doctor gestured towards a room with an open door, the one he'd come out of, and everyone jumped up at once. They all speedily approached and piled into the room, Logan bringing up the rear, trailing behind. He was kind of hesitant to go in, after what had happened. He had never seen her come anywhere near breaking down like that, and he felt like it was kind of his fault, that he'd managed to let her fall down the stairs like that. His largely rational mind was screaming at him that it was ridiculous to even think that, but there was that little corner, whispering just the opposite, and it made him doubt everything.

"Dude, aren't you coming?"

Logan looked up at James, standing in the doorway, and then down at his feet. They weren't moving, but he hadn't even realized he'd stopped.

"Yeah, of course" he responded, forcing his legs to carry him forward. It felt like he had cinder blocks for feet. He finally made it into the room, behind the whole crowd of others. He was kind of glad he was practically hidden. He listened to what they were all saying, and understood that Abi was explaining everything.

"They gave me some Tylenol 3's and told me to avoid migraine inducing things, like shouting, for a little while… guess that means no Gustavo for the time being" she joked. She sounded back to normal, like nothing had ever happened. Typical. Everyone laughed a little at her joke.

"You know, you wouldn't even have a concussion if you wore a helmet, like me" Carlos beamed. Everyone laughed again, even Logan this time. It made him remember that winter day, heading to the rink, when his peppy friend had said almost exactly the same thing to him, after knocking him over, and Abi had laughed.

"_Stop being such a downer, Logie"_

Her juvenile words rang endlessly inside his mind, clouding out the whispering doubt. She was right; he needed to stop being such a downer, pronto. Not everything made sense all the time and not all things had someone to blame for… some things just happened. Even if someone was technically to blame in all situations, as stated by the laws of physics and such, he needed to _just stop being such a freaking downer_.

"LOGAN!"

Everyone was trying desperately to get his attention, and he finally snapped out of his dazed state.

"Huh?" he said, looking at all the expectant faces around him.

"You looked like you were high or something" Kelsey said blatantly, her hand on her hip. Everyone tried hard not to crack up.

"That's ridiculous!" Logan said defensively. The idea of him even _touching_ marijuana and the like… it would never happen. Kelsey shrugged, and slung her purse over her shoulder.

"Whatever, can we just get out of this hospital, it's so… _hospital-y_" she said. Everyone looked to Abi, who was putting on her jacket.

"Agreed, very hospital-y" she joked, standing up. She wobbled a little, but caught herself on the tray part of the hospital bed. Everyone looked at her with panicked expressions, waiting for her to say something, "Guys, I'm fine, my legs were asleep" she assured them. The excuse was accepted, but Logan was still skeptical. He may have been too far away to look into her big brown eyes and see her hesitancy in lying, but there was a worried like edge to her tone that confirmed it all the same. Why would she be lying though? I f she wasn't well enough to leave, then why leave? Well, Logan supposed that was just Abi, trying to be tough, uncrackable. He could urge her to stay, but that would probably only serve to make her more obstinate about leaving. She was like Kendall in that way; stubborn as hell. Besides, she would be easy enough to keep an eye on back at the Palm Woods, and with his medical knowledge, Logan figured he would be able to keep things more or less under control.

"Let's just get out of here" Kelsey urged the group. They all obliged in following her out of the room, and once again Logan fell back. However, upon seeing this, Abi did too. She needed to talk to him, and with everyone else chatting about grabbing a bite to eat, it was the perfect opportunity.

"Hey" she said quietly as she walked in pace with Logan. He blinked a little, surprised by her sudden appearance by his side. He had zoned out, again.

"Hey… how's your head?" he asked nervously in response. Abi cracked up laughing immediately, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just, wow"

Logan looked at Abi like she'd grown another head.

"Um, maybe we should have them take another look at your head…" he said, only half joking.

"No, I'm fine, it's just, that's exactly what I asked you, when we started this whole ridiculous 'fangirl revolution'... after you smacked your head off my coffee table" Abi said, trying hard not to burst out laughing. Logan smiled in spite of himself at the realization of what she was saying. It was his adorable crooked smile, lighting up even the dim and sterile hospital environment.

It was seeing that smile that made Abi realize she couldn't do this anymore, she couldn't risk losing that smile just for a few stolen kisses, and the idea of having a boyfriend. She had to have Logan in her life always, and if that meant as a best friend and not a boyfriend, then so be it. And she had to tell him now or never.

"Well, that is a little funny I guess" he said, his smile still colouring his features. Abi looked at the others up ahead, getting into the elevator to go down and out of the hospital, and realized that now was her best chance to get him alone. As the others climbed into the elevator, completely oblivious, Abi grabbed Logan by the arm, and pulled him to the side.

"Abi, what are you-"

"Just relax, I only need to talk to you for a minute, and everywhere else we're constantly getting interrupted" she said, silencing Logan. He looked at her curiously, wondering what she was going to say. Abi drew in a deep breath, and began,

"We can't do.. what we're doing.. anymore."

Logan gave her a confused look, again, prompting her to further explain, even though it was killing her.

"When my mom told me her and my dad were getting divorced, I realized some things. Before they even dated, they were best friends, inseparable, and then when they got together, well, it was all downhill from there I guess. And now, they won't even look each other in the eye. I guess what I'm trying to say, is that I don't want to risk what we already have, as best friends, for something we _might_ have as a couple… I don't want us to end up a statistic"

Logan looked at her, bewildered. That last line was like a punch in the gut.

'_I don't want us to end up a statistic'_

He now realized how much it must've hurt when he'd basically said the same thing to Camille. However much his heart was bleeding though, his logical mind was telling him that every word Abi had spoken made perfect sense. She was scared, about ruining everything, and he was conflicted, so maybe it really was best that they remain friends.

"Oh" was the only word he could manage to form right then. Abi cast her gaze to the ground, not wanting to look at his eyes, orbs of sadness and confusion.

"Soo"

"So, we stay friends then…?" Logan finally said hesitantly. Abi nodded, a little somberly.

"We stay best friends" she agreed.

"Okay, well, we should catch up with the others then, they're probably drawing their own conclusions as to where we went by now" Logan joked, remembering all the wiggly eyebrow gestures he'd gotten in the past couple weeks. He still hurt, but he needed to not show it, and keep moving.

"Yeah, I bet they are" Abi said. The two approached the elevator, falling into pace again. It was funny, she thought that by ending things romantically with Logan, they would be able to stay super close. But in that moment, she felt farther away from him than she had before.

_**So, I'm not too sure it was worth all the waiting, really. I'm just happy I finished it at all to be honest. I know it's sad that they're "breaking up", but this story isn't about angst, so you can draw your own conclusions on what's probably going to end up being a happy ending, if you like. Hopefully the next chapter will be a little easier to write, and less angsty… I miss the comedy Dx**_


	11. New Beginnings

HO HO HO, MERRY (BELATED) CHRISTMAS! So, I know it has yet again been forever since I updated this badboy, but I just got a laptop, so updating shouldn't be a problem anymore! I can type all I want, and just get shit done. So, anyways, I've actually re-written this chapter for the umpteenth time now, and I hope it turned out two hundred times better than the last one, because I know how super lame it really was. I'm truly sorry about that guys, I'm not even sure why I posted it to be honest, but it's done now, and I hate doing chapter replacements, so I just hope I can put this story back on the right track. Here's my best shot!

- KWR :)

Ps. REVIEW :D

_**Disclaimer: So, I asked for Big Time Rush for Christmas, but Santa totally ripped me off, so I still don't own them... not even Logan, who was at the very TOP of my list *tear***_

**Chapter Eleven : New Beginnings**

The warm Los Angeles night time air surrounded Abi as she sat there on the beach. There was a cool breeze blowing off the ocean, making her almost homesick for the feeling of winter, but not quite. It had been almost a week since her incident and subsequent "break-up" with Logan, and since then she'd barely even been able to look him in the eye. She had however done her best to apologize profusely for completely going psycho on him, to which she would always receive the same response of "it's fine, you had a moment" and "I'm always there for you". Abi felt kind of awful for the way things had turned out, almost like she'd used him. She didn't want to be cocky, but she knew that he was practically head over heels for her, and she had kind of dangled the treat in front of his face only to snatch it away, to continue with Gustavo's dog analogy. It was kind of a bitch move, but she still felt it was a necessary one, if they were to remain as close as they were... even if it was slowly eating a cancerous hole in her heart.

"Damn, life sucks" she sighed as she skipped a smooth flat pebble out across the water. It skipped twice and then sunk into the deep blue waters. She was happy to have found a quiet little cove that she could keep to herself, somewhere to go to think. She had stumbled upon it a couple days after her fall, on a walk early in the morning. It didn't look like it would be any good for swimming, but it had a nice sandy beach, and it was secluded from the hustle and bustle of the Los Angeles tourist crowd. She had found that it was only good for peaceful, idle thoughts though, because when she'd attempted to do some schoolwork there, the stoichiometry problems had only served to make her think of how much quicker Logan could complete them, which stressed her out, defeating the purpose of the quiet spot. So there she sat, in what she liked to call "a Carlos state of mind", thinking of rainbows, and sunshine and the like. Being a realist, it was a hard mindset to be in for Abi, but it made her feel somewhat at peace with things, temporarily.

"Excuse me, have you seen a dog around here, a Jack Russel?"

Abi looked up to see who was addressing her, and ruining her quiet mood, only to come face to face with someone she knew all too much about. How could she not? Kelsey only obsessed over him like a crazy fangirl, able to (and all too often doing so) recite his life story off by heart.

"You're Dak Zevon!" Abi exclaimed, quickly scrambling to her feet. Dak's face went from one of inquiry, to one of horror, as he shielded himself from what he saw as an imminent attack.

"Please, I'll sign an autograph, take a picture, but don't tackle me!"

Abi just stood there, looking at him like he belonged in a sanatorium.

"Tackle you?" she said confusedly. Then, she realized he must have mistaken her for some sort of crazed fan, "Oh! No! I'm not a fan, I mean, I'm sure your great, I just, I'm not crazy! You're safe!" she babbled. Dak brought down his defences, giving her the once over, and apparently deciding she looked sane.

"Oh, well, that's good" he said. Abi just laughed a little at his defensive nature, noticing that his guard was still up a little, ready to duck and run at a moment's notice, then she remembered his reason for being there in the first place.

"So, you're looking for your dog? I could help you look, I'm Abi by the way" she offered. Dak looked her over again, then smiled a little.

"Well, it's actually my sister's dog, but yeah, helping would be great, Abi, and it's nice to meet you" he said, smiling more. Abi could tell it was a trademark smile, the kind you saw on Pop Tiger covers, and not so much a natural one, but she figured it was just a forced habit for him, and smiled back anyways.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Logan sat there at the kitchen table in 2J, trying to work on some math problems, but each time failing miserably, distracted by thoughts of Abi. He still couldn't quite understand her reasons for stopping their relations as more than friends. Sure, it made sense entirely, in his rational mind, but the teenage boy in him, and his metaphorical "heart" was telling him it was completely illogical. Them being together felt so _good_, so _right_... was it crazy of him to think that she had felt the same way? He couldn't possibly come up with an explanation for why any human being would want to give up a feeling like that, and for theoretical reasons no less! Then again, hadn't he pretty much done the same thing with Camille? All this girl drama was messing with his mind, he needed to get back to being Dr. Logan, the smart one, the worry wart, the one for whom logic came first and emotions were not factors in rational decisions. The one who could factor a damn simple binomial in two minutes flat.

The numbers in front of him taunted him as he stared at them, not able to comprehend the questions, or the reasons for why he was even doing them.

"Dude, are you okay?"

Logan looked up to face Carlos, standing there half asleep, rubbing his eyes in the bright living area light. Why was he half asleep? Last time Logan had checked it was only eight o'clock in the evening.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but why do you look like you just woke up?"he asked as Carlos yawned.

"Because I did, I got up to go to the bathroom, but I saw you still out here" the Latino boy replied sleepily. Logan looked at him, completely confused. _Still_ out there? He looked at the clock on the wall, and his eyes went wide. It was one o'clock in the morning; he had been sitting there, staring at the same page, for _five hours_. Maybe he wasn't okay after all.

"Crap, we have to be at the studio at seven" he sighed, closing the text book in front of him.

"Yeah, we do... are you sure you're fine? I mean, I don't know what happened, but you and Abi have both been totally out of it this week" Carlos said, a little more awake and aware of the situation. Logan sighed again, putting his face in his hands, and rubbing it, suddenly tired.

"I'm just tired, I need sleep, I'm going to bed now" he said, getting up from the table, "I'll see you in the morning" he said, brushing past Carlos and quickly making his was to he and Kendall's room. Carlos mumbled a tired "'night", but still just stood there. Something was definitely up there, and he really wished he knew what it was, but for now he was too tired to figure it out. He trudged lazily back to he and James' room.

Logan quietly closed the door behind him, and quickly changed into pyjamas. He climbed into bed, and just kind of stared at the ceiling for a moment. He hadn't until then realized how much the whole Abi thing had been messing him up. Had he really been off _all week_, like Carlos had claimed? And more importantly, was Abi really just as screwed up? He hadn't really had much contact with her since that awful day, so he had no way of knowing how she really was. Maybe if she was messed up, it had more to do with the concussion, yeah, that must be it. After all, she was the one to end things, so why would she be really messed up over it? Things were making no sense to Logan just then, so, he did something he rarely ever did, and decided not to think about it, or anything. He just shut off his mind, closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Buttons! Where are you? Come here Buttons!" Abi called as she walked down the beach with Dak. There was still no sign of his sister's dog, and they'd been looking for a couple hours. Lack of sleep was starting to affect Abi's rational mind, and she yawned as she collapsed onto the beach. Dak mimicked her in taking a spot on the sand, his own face appearing tired and worn.

"My sister is going to kill me, even though she _knows_ that dog hates me" he sighed. During their search, Dak had told Abi about how his sister had left her Jack Russel, Buttons, with him while she was gone to Cancun for a friend's wedding for the week. Apparently the dog had always disliked him, and Dak swore to god that it was a demon, out to get him in trouble every chance it could. Abi thought it was quite hilarious how the boy had been able to say such a thing with a completely straight face, no jest involved, and she laughed at him, earning a _genuine_, albeit sheepish, smile from Dak Zevon. It was nice, far less mechanical, and it touched his eyes and made them feel warm, and welcoming.

"Just tell her it got stolen by an ugly evil dog-napper, or something" Abi joked tiredly. She lay back in the cool sand, and yawned again, "Because I don't think I can move another inch"

Dak laughed as he too lay back in the sand, "An ugly evil dog-napper, huh? Maybe that could work, or maybe not" he said.

"Probably not" Abi added. They just lay there for a moment, looking up at the stars, and Abi could feel the edge of sleep creeping into her system. She was just about to close her eyes, when Dak spoke again.

"So, you're friends with Big Time Rush, huh?"

She rolled over onto her side to better face him, propping herself up on her elbow.

"Yeah, have been since we were four... we've been through everything together" she answered. Just the memories, even the sad ones, made her smile sleepily. Dak nodded his head slowly, looking just as exhausted.

"They're pretty cool, I had to help them get concert conditioned before their first tour" he said. Abi nodded, "And the sister of one of them saved me from an angry fangirl mob once, Katie I think"

Abi couldn't help but laugh at that part. She could only imagine the ridiculous story behind it.

"That's Katie, a real life saver when she needs to be, but generally just out to get your money, I taught her well" she said with a smirk. Dak laughed, Abi yawned again, then looked at her watch. Holy mother of god, 2:00 in the morning! She had to be at some sort of new faces thing by seven!

"Oh god, I have to get back to the Palmwoods" she said, pulling herself up from the sand Dak did the same,

"Why, what time is it?" he asked.

"Two" was all Abi replied with, but it was enough to make Dak's face go panic stricken too,

"Damnit, I have to be at the Good Morning Los Angeles set by six!" he said, "I knew that dog was out to get me" he added as he walked quickly along beside Abi,

"Looks like" she said. They made their way off the beach and to a little parking lot, where Dak's car sat. It was a shiny red convertible, cliché enough to make Abi quietly crack up.

"Um, do you want ride home?" Dak offered, not even noticing Abi's giggle fit. She regained her composure before answering.

"Nah, it's only a few blocks" she replied.

"Alright well, it was nice meeting you, Abi, we should hang out some time" Dak said. Abi smiled and nodded, and then Dak realized they actually had no way of contacting eachother, "Hang on, stay there" he said to Abi, then he ran off to his car, only to return a moment later with a pen. He grabbed her arm, surprising her, and scribbled something on it. She furrowed her brow in tired confusion. What the hell? When he was finished, she looked at the product; it appeared to be a phone number. She smiled slightly.

"Your number?" she inquired. Dak nodded.

"Text me, and thanks again for your help trying to find Buttons, that evil little dog" he said. Abi chuckled,

"No problem, and I will, text you" she said. They waved to eachother, and then Dak ran back to his car, this time climbing in and driving away. Abi just stood there, contemplating the situation, and for the first time in a while, she wasn't even thinking about Logan, _at all_. She did however realize that she probably should have taken that ride home, because she was now _way_ further away from the Palmwoods than when they'd started.

_**OOOOHHHH, looks like love may be a-blooming for our little Abicakes! How do you think Logan's gon' feel about this one? Well, until next time, I wish you a belated Feliz Navidad, Joyeux Noel, Merry Christmas! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Love ya :)**_


	12. Out of Jealousy

So, here I am at one in the morning, trying desperately badly to get this chapter done for you guys. Seriously, to all of my faithful readers and reviewers, I love you so much, and I don't know why you even put up with me because I take forever, and I get bored, and uninspired, and into a slump, and through it all, even a shitty ass bogus chapter, you guys stick with it. You know who you are.

Anyways, I'm gonna get on with it now.

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. Boring disclaimer is boring.**_

**Chapter Twelve : Confliction**

Abi sat under the tree in the Palmwoods park, with her guitar, trying desperately to write something non-sappy. Gustavo had told her she had somewhat of a gift with song writing (not that he would come anywhere close to admitting she was as good as he), but he said that her first single couldn't be something sappy, or that was all anyone would remember her for. Unfortunately, she'd never actually written an "upbeat" song. Ever. So she just sat there, strumming randomly, staring off into the distance. She drew in a deep breath, then let out a long sigh, and put her guitar down on the grass. She could feel the ink burning into her arm, or at least she thought she could. She had already put the number in her phone, but she'd hardly gotten any sleep before the New Faces thing that morning (which was boring as hell), and she was far too lazy to scrub it off of her arm in the shower. So, the ink was faded, but there nonetheless.

"WHOA, what happened to you?"

Abi looked up to see Carlos standing over her, corndog in hand and his eyes wide. Why was he looking at her like that? She had never really seen that expression cross his face before, and she couldn't quite place the emotion behind it. There was evident shock, but it was mixed with something else, something like awe, that she swore she'd seen in someone's eyes before, just not his. In... Logans? '_Oh, hell no.'_

Abi picked herself up off the ground upon realizing that she was still dressed like a pop princess, makeup and all, and Carlos was now staring at her like a love sick cave man. This was wrong, this was not right.

"Carlos, stop it!" Abi hissed, crossing her arms over her chest. Carlos snapped out of it and shook his head.

"Stop what?" he asked innocently. Abi glared at him as she bent to pick up her guitar.

"Stop looking at me like a piece of meat, like a, a girl!" she yell whispered as she stood back up. Carlos knitted his eyebrows together in confusion. Had he really been looking at her like that? He gave her the once over again, and decided that yes, he must've been, because she looked gorgeous, "There you go again, Carlos, stop it before I hit you!"

He shook his head, again, and looked at her angry expression. He had never before realized how nonthreatening her anger really was, and if it wasn't for the fact that he knew she could throw a punch, he probably wouldn't even be scared at all. She was really quite small, and button like... but unfortunately, he did know for a fact that she could throw a punch.

"I'm sorry, you're just..." he couldn't even finish the statement, because he was pretty sure she would hit him for it.

"I'm _just_ your best friend, and that's it, that's all, so please wipe all inappropriate thoughts from your mind, NOW." Abi said sternly, and with that she walked away. She really just wanted to get upstairs and wipe all the makeup off her face, then maybe go for a swim to make her hair go curly again. Carlos was left standing there, watching her go. Inappropriate thoughts? What inappro- oh, there they were.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Logan was bored beyond belief and exhausted too. Upon getting back from the studio, he had made a half hearted attempt at going back to bed, but he just couldn't get back to sleep. So he paced the living area of 2J, desperately trying to think of something semi-productive to do. He came up with nothing, and finally decided to just waste away another afternoon at the pool. He changed, and grabbed his things, then headed out.

As he exited the apartment, he was startled by the simultaneous exit of Abi from her apartment, looking like she was also headed to the pool. This was sort of a predicament, because while they had done a relatively good job of avoiding each other until that point, it would be hard to do if they were both going to the pool at that very moment.

"Abi, hi" Logan said awkwardly. She looked at him like she hadn't noticed him there, and then he realized she had been engulfed in something on her cellphone, so she probably hadn't noticed him.

Abi looked up from her phone to see who was addressing her, and then noticed she'd been so busy contemplating whether or not to text Dak, she'd almost walked right into Logan. What? He was supposed to be at the studio... oh yes, she had already run into Carlos; that _probably_ should have been a tip off that the boys were back and she should go into immediate Logan evasion mode, but the awkward situation with her childish friend in the park had caused her to completely forget.

"Oh, hey Logan" she said, slipping her phone back into her pocket. She looked him up and down discreetly. Oh shit, he looked like he was going to the pool too, now this was a problem. She could just turn around and slip back into her apartment, but then she'd look like a bitch, because she was obviously headed to the pool as well. Alright, that was enough, she needed to suck it up and just hang out with him. What was the point of ending things in favour of friendship if they weren't even going to act like friends?

Logan looked at Abi's changing expression with minor confusion. She looked like she was contemplating something, and he saw the bags under her eyes clearly. She wasn't wearing any makeup, but her hair was straight. She looked like an exhausted, confused, mess to be honest. _'but she's still so beautiful'_

"Um, you're going to the pool too?" she asked hesitantly, half hoping he would have some other explanation for the towel and the swimming trunks.

"Yep" he answered. There was an awkward pause, and then they both just started walking for the elevator. It felt like an eternity of uncomfortable silence in the elevator, and when the doors opened on the lobby, they both let out an inward sigh of relief. This had never happened to them before. Normally, it could be perfectly quiet between them, and it would still feel like they were saying so much. Just one glance could tell an entire story, but now a glance _hurt_, it actually hurt to not be able to get any closer, to just be with each other and not have it be the way it used to. Exiting the elevator was like a godsend for both of them, and they made their way to the pool, still quiet. Jo approached them, her usual sunny smile sitting on her face.

"Hey guys, guess what, you're coming out for dinner with me and Kendall tonight!" she announced. Logan and Abi froze, and just looked at her, "You know, like a double date!"

Abi wanted to cry. She wanted nothing more than to say "yeah, okay, great!", but she had ended tings, and now everyone needed to know.

"Uh, Jo, look, we're not..." she couldn't even finish the statement, it hurt too much. She felt like such a whiny, girly, cry baby. Then again, she was doing better than Logan, who didn't even look like he could form a coherent thought. All the same, she couldn't say it, she couldn't finish her current thought, so she just said the first thing that came to mind.

"I have a date with Dak Zevon, already, tonight" she declared. What? What would she say something like that? _'Girl, what in the actual _fuck _is wrong with you?' _she mentally chastised, but it was too late to take the statement back now. Jo's mouth was practically on the floor in shock.

"Oh, I just thought, you know,"

"Nope" Logan cut Jo off hurriedly. He was still reeling from Abi's statement, really. When had she even met Dak Zevon? "I uh, just realized that I left my, uh, sunscreen, upstairs"

Abi and Jo watched as Logan sped off back to the elevators, and then was gone. Abi felt like such a total bitch; a slimy, dirty, lying bitch. Not only had she just totally lied about having a date with a celebrity she couldn't even get up the nerve to text, but she was pretty sure she'd heard Logan's heart ripping in two as she'd done it.

"Uh, what happened, you two were so, together" Jo asked incredulously. Abi bit her lip. How was she to answer this?

"Um, just, it didn't work out, now, uh, I'm gonna go to the pool" she said. She brushed past Jo, and went about trying to forget about the last five minutes. It wasn't working, because she felt awful.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Logan was absolutely depressed now. He sat on the couch, feeling like he could just sit there forever, and it wouldn't even matter, nobody would even care. Abi had sort of dumped him, for what seemed like logical reasons at the time, but could there have been more to it? Did she just want to be free, so she could date Dak? There was a knock on the door, and he sat there for a second longer, but then remembered that nobody else was home, and dragged himself off the couch to answer it. He was a little surprised to see who he saw on the other side of the door.

Camille watched as Logan opened the door, and immediately regretted being there. He looked like hell, tired and worn, but nonetheless, sort of happy to see her.

"Camille, hey" he said, attempting a smile.

"Hey, I think I might have forgotten my cell phone here, when I was here with Jo yesterday" Camille said. Logan moved so she could enter the apartment.

"Where do you think you left it?" he asked. Camille walked slowly, trying to remember. She looked at him again. Had her sort of medalling really caused him to be in this state? Had Abi really taken what she'd said to heart? It looked like. Camille felt remorse in the pit of her stomach, and she knew she had to say something, but what?

"Hmm, Camille?" Logan asked. He'd noticed her not paying attention, and the glazed over look to her eyes, like she was deep in thought. She snapped out of it at the sound of her name.

"Yes?" she asked confusedly. She smiled, but there was something behind that smile, and Logan didn't know what. There was always something behind her smiles. He could never decode what it was though, unlike Abi, he couldn't read her every thought just by looking into her eyes, but maybe it was nice, to have a little mystery. Yes, it was.

"Uh, your phone, where do you think you left it?" Logan asked, now distracted himself. Why had he ever given her up again? It wasn't just the kiss between she and James, no, it was more, and it was honestly very similar to the reasons that Abi had apparently let him go for.

"I'm really not sure" Camille answered. Guilt was plaguing her now, and she was just about to open her mouth, to say something, anything, but then it happened. Logan closed the space between them, and pressed his lips to hers. Camille was shocked at first, but soon returned the kiss happily. The guilt was still there, but it was considerably smaller now. She could feel Logan smiling into the kiss, and she did the same. _'But really, why am I feeling guilty at all? I mean, I wasn't really medalling at all, I was only warning her, and if she chose to take my words to heart, and blow them out of proportion, then so be it. The only reason I was even feeling bad was because he looked sad, and he's clearly happy now, so, whatever'_

Abi walked down the hall towards 2J. She had to apologize, she had to tell Logan she'd lied, and that she was feeling like such a wreck, and that she honestly had no idea where to go from there. She actually had no clue what she was going to say, really, but she knew it would probably be something to the effect of "Logan, I need to be with you". She was mapping out the next few minutes in her head as she approached the door, which was open. It was then that she saw it; Logan and Camille, making out in the middle of the living area, _looking so happy_. Abi wasn't even sure what to do, so she just froze. Then, after a second of shock, she quietly backed up, and slipped into her own apartment.

"Oh my god" she said to herself. Kelsey looked at her strangely from her spot on the couch.

"Are you okay? You look like you just saw an ugly hand bag" she said. Abi slowly walked over to the couch, and sat down. She was still processing things in her mind. So, Logan was over her? Really? She could have swore he looked like a lost puppy when she'd let him down at the hospital, but he was already over it? She felt like a greedy bitch, wanting him to remain infatuated with her, but honestly, she didn't care. There was a fire burning inside of her, fuelled by... by... jealousy? She was jealous? Nah, it couldn't be, she had let him go, and not the other way around... but what other explanation could there be? Oh well, regardless, she couldn't just sit there alone, while Logan was eating face with Camille next door.

"Hello, earth to Abi!"

Abi looked at Kelsey, and her mind was made up.

"Logan and Camille are back together, but I ain't even mad, because I have a date with Dak Zevon" she said. Kelsey's jaw literally went completely slack as she choked on her own spit. Abi ignored her obsessive cousin and pulled out her cell phone. She opened a new message to Dak,

_Hey, it's Abi :)  
Wanna grab something to eat tonight, or something?_

She confidently hit send, and smiled. This was going to happen, because if Logan was going to be over her, than she should_ so_ be over him, friends or not.

"D-D-Dak Zevon?" Kelsey stammered out. Abi nodded as her phone went off.

_Yeah, absolutely, see you at 7 ;)_

Abi smiled again.

"Yes Kelsey, Dak Zevon, I have a date with Dak Zevon"

_**So, I'm not sure why, but writing this chapter felt really and truly awkward. It's kind of short, but I mostly like the way it came out, I guess. I knew I had to get Camille back into the story somehow, and with a prompt from a reviewer (thank you very much **_**LoganHendersonLover**_**, love the name btw ;D), I decided that Logan and Camille getting back together was the best route for now. I think jealous Abi will be very entertaining to write, and I also anticipate writing jealous Logan in the future, which should also be fun. Anyways, I ramble, but before I go, I just wanted to let you guys know again how much I appreciate your feedback, and thank you to Christina AKA **_**christinainwonderland**_** (one of my fellow triplets xD) for the constructive criticism, because I will honestly try and take it into account.**_

_**So, this is officially the longest ending AN I've ever written, but I just wanted to tell you guys that another good way to give me feedback is by dropping it in my askbox on Tumblr, at**_** .com/ask**_**. It just feels more interactive there, and I can really discuss things with you guys, and share ideas. So, go ahead, give it a shot. PEACE OUT ;D**_


End file.
